Perdue au gré du temps
by YumiX
Summary: un nouvel enemi, une fille bien étrange venue du futur...Un mystère planant autour d'elle et de Gabrielle
1. Prologue

Fanfiction Xéna: perdue au gré du temps.

Les persos ne m'appartienne pas sauf Théa.

Prologue:

jeune fille de 15 ans et demi les cheveux brun long, les yeux vairon le gauche était vert et le doit bleu.

Théa s'en fichait pas mal que sa classe visite le musée de l'art de la Grèce antique, elle suivait loin derrière tous le monde en écoutant du rock à fond dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentent qu'on lui arrache les écouteurs d'un coup sec.

- Théa! Tu vas écoutez , oui? Il va y avoir un contrôle après et tu vas encore avoir des notes minable! Lui déclara un jeune professeur avec un air désapprobateur.

- bah! Je regarderais le film"Trois" avant le contrôle! Répondit-elle

- tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les héros et les dieux antique qui ont sauvé le monde? lui demanda t'il

Théa le regarda d'un air douteux.

- honnêtement professeur je pense que tous ces sois disant héros n'étais qu'une bande d'attardé mentaux qui ont juste grossis leur réputation grâce à des écrivains doués! Dit-elle

- très bien! Mais suis nous quand même et tâche de ne pas détruire la réputation de l'école avec tes idioties! Dit-il nerveux, il avança pour rejoindre le groupe déjà plus haut.

L'attention de Théa fut retenue par une pièce à peine éclairée que personne n'avait visité condamnée avec des bandelettes, Théa décida quand même d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil , elle avait toujours aimez braver les interdits.

Au milieu de la pièce il y avait 2 parchemins écrit en grec ancien avec en dessous une traduction.

- les aventures de Xéna la princesse guerrière! Lu Théa, pff! Des foutaises encore! Pensa t'elle , puis elle alla voir un peu plus loin et vit un vase en terre cuite avec 2 silhouettes dessus, une représentant un homme et l'autre une femme épée en main.

- Xéna combattant le dieu Ares! Lu Théa avant de partir vers une autre vitrine avec des armes anciennes donc un cercle.

- un shakram! C'est quoi ce truck! Pensa t'elle, puis elle regarda à côtés il y avait 2 espèces de tridents, oh! Des fourchettes! Pensa t'elle

- Théa! Que fais-tu? Déclara le jeune professeur

- oh! Mais rien je regardais juste! Répondit-elle

- reviens ici tous de suite, cette pièce n'à pas encore été désacralisée! Tu es occupée à bafouer la sépulture d'une héroïne! Dit-il

- et qu'est-ce que je risque hein? Xéna version momie qui va venir me sucer le cerveau avec une paille? pff! La visite se termine quand! Déclara t'elle, elle allait sortir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella une force ferma la porte de la pièce.

- toi! Qui à osé troubler mon repos éternelle je te punis!

Puis tous devint noir autour de Théa le sol se déroba et la jeune fille cria sentant son corp faire une chute vertigineuse.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

Théa émergea péniblement de son sommeil, elle avait si mal au crâne comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing sur le dessus de sa tête, cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de remarqué que le décor avait nettement changé, paniquée elle se leva d'un bond pour regardé aux alentours, une fôrèt dense.

Elle se rappela ensuite ce qu'elle avait entendu et ressentit en rentrant dans cette pièce au musée, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, renversa sa tête en arrière.

- aha!ah!ah! Je suis morte de rire! C'est quoi cette blague lamentable, monsieur montrez-vous maintenant ce n'est pas drôle! Dit-elle

mais aucune réponse ne vint, le décor ne semblait pas changer, personne ne venait.

Théa décida donc de marcher peut-être réussirai-t'elle à trouver quelqu'un, elle marcha et tout dans cette fôrèt semblait se ressembler, comme si elle tournait en rond.

Théa commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis et si elle ne réussissais jamais à sortir de cette stupide fôrèt .

Elle s'arrêta un peu lus loin s'asseyant sur un rocher, essayant de se reprendre, se lamenter ne lui serait d'aucune aide mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

Tout un coup elle entendit des bruits de métal comme si quelqu'un frappait dans du métal, des cris, il y avait visiblement une bagarre, elle espérait pouvoir trouver des gens civilisé qui pourrait peut-être lui indiquer le chemin de la sortie.

Elle s'approcha et vit quelque chose qui la choqua au plus haut point, une femme blonde au cheveux court qui portait une tenue rouge courte et assez osée était occupée à mettre une raclée à une bonne dizaine d'hommes armé jusqu'au dent avec seulement un vulgaire bâton en bois.

Théa cligna des yeux lorsqu'un des hommes atterri lourdement presque à ses pieds de peur elle sortit et tomba de tous son long entre les 2 combattants.

- vas-t'en! Déclara la fille blonde, Théa se leva et s'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'un des hommes la souleva littéralement du sol, sans réfléchir, elle luit balança une coup de genoux dans son visage, l'homme la lâcha et elle s'enfuit plus vite que tous.

- mais ou suis-je? Ce n'est pas possible? Comment je vais faire? Théa ne comprenait pas c'était juste incroyable, était-elle devenue folle? Toute ces questions tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentent une main se poser sur son épaule.

- tu vas bien? tu n'es pas blessée? lui demanda la femme blonde qui se battait contre ces hommes

- je n'ai rien mais ces hommes? Demandais-je

- oh! Ne t'en fais pas! ils sont assommés mais tu ne devrais pas traîner ici, ils seront bientôt sur pied dans la ferme intention de se venger! Dit-elle en repartant, c'est alors que je saisit le peu de tissus qu'elle avait et qui lui servait comme jupe et que je la regardais d'un air suppliant.

- aide-moi! S'il te plaît? Demandais-je

la jeune fille parut perturbée par cette demande, elle me prit la main.

- très bien, viens avec moi! Dit-elle en me traînant jusqu'à un cheval, elle monta dessus et me tendit la main, je la prit et je me retrouvait à chevauché derrière elle.

- je m'appelle Gabrielle et toi quel est ton prénom? Demanda t'elle en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide sur moi avant de regarder à nouveau tous droit

- Théa! Je m'appelle Théa, mais ou suis-je exactement? Demandais-je , honnêtement je pensais qu'elle avalait me répondre que j'était dans un parc à thème et que j'étais tombée en plein dans la répétition d'un nouveau spectacle.

- tu es dans la fôrèt de nord, et là nous allons jusqu'au village de Poteiada c'est mon village natal! Expliqua t'elle

- pas possible! Murmurais-je c'était à peine inaudible, je me sentais mal, très mal.

- tu as dit quelque chose? Demanda t'elle

- non! Répondit-je gênée.

Après une bonne grosse journée d'équitation qui sembla durer une éternité elle s'arrêta enfin me faisant glisser de la monture avant de descendre elle même, je dus faire une tête bizarre, mes jambes étaient en coton et j'avais très mal à mon postérieur.

- tu n'es pas habituée à monter à cheval pas vrai? Me lança t'elle avec un regard moqueur.

- non! C'est la première fois! Répondit-je, habitant en pleine ville et n'étant pas mon loisir favoris je n'avais jamais été sur un cheval et au vu de la douleur que cela me procurait je jurais de ne plus jamais y monter de ma vie.

Ensuite Gabrielle me regarda sous toute les coutures un sourcil levé plus haut que l'autre il était clair qu'elle se posait des questions à mon égard.

- dis-tu n'es pas du coin n'est-ce pas? Me demanda t'elle très intriguée

- euh! Non, je viens de très très loin! Répondis-je, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je venais des années 2010 elle ne me croirait pas.

- Théa, on va camper ici cette nuit et demain on se rendra au village comme ça je pourrais peut-être t'aider! Dit-elle en souriant

- je ne pense pas que tu pourrais m'aider! En fait ma situation est plutôt compliquée! Expliquais-je , en prenant un regard perdu, attristé.

Elle me prit une deuxième fois la main et me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- on va pécher du poisson et si tu veux après on en parlera? proposa t'elle

elle m'emmena donc dans une petite clairière avec un grand lac, elle commença à se dévêtir pour plonger dans l'eau ne gardant qu'un cache poitrine et sa culotte, je me retournait honteuse et rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Alors tu ne viens pas? demanda t'elle

- euh!non je ne sais pas pécher! Répondis-je en la regardant à nouveaux, Gabrielle était vraiment incroyable, elle attrapait les poissons à main nue, moi c'était certain je n'aurais jamais pu en faire autant, je remarquais qu'un tatouage ornait son dos un dragon.

Je regardais le feu crépiter et le poisson qui cuisais en y repensant c'était la première fois que j'avais réellement faim, je regardais Gabrielle silencieuse en face de moi, elle avait l'air de souffrir.

- est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je

- oh! Oui! Désolé, je repensais à quelqu'un! Dit-elle en essuyant rapidement un larme qui c'était formée au coin de ses yeux.

- c'étais incroyable la façon dont tu as péché! Complimentais-je , elle rit à m'entendre dire ça

- ce n'est pas compliqué si tu veux je t'apprendrais? Me proposa t'elle

- oui, enfin si je reste encore longtemps ici! Lui avouais-je

- tu comptes allez-ou? Demanda t'elle

je me frottais l'arrière de la tête honnêtement je n'y avais pas pensé, je semblais complètement paumée dans une époque que je ne connaissais pas, ou aurais-je été de toute façon? Mais peut-être allais-je me réveillez chez moi?

- en fait je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit ou allez, je me suis réveillée ici un peu par hasard et je ne sais vraiment pas comment repartir chez moi! Expliquais-je

- est-ce que tu aurais défier un dieux par hasard? demanda t'elle avec un regard suspicieux

- je pense en quelque sorte! Répondit-je en fait je ne savais pas trop comment lui expliquer , en fait la vérité c'est que j'étais dans un musée avec ma classe je suis rentrée dans une pièce ou il y avait des parchemins et tous des objets ancien et puis je me suis laissée emporter par ma colère j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et je me suis réveillée ici, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, je connais rien du tous ici, je ne sais pas pécher ni chasser en ce qui concerne la bagarre je suis nulle! Je pense que je suis condamnée si quelqu'un ne m'aide pas! Avouais-je j'étais presque hystérique.

Elle me regarda surprise puis me sourit chaleureusement comme pour compatir à ma douleur.

- bien, écoute je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'aller au temple des dieux, je t'accompagnerais de toute façon je n'aime pas être toute seule alors, je t'apprendrais à te défendre! Dit-elle

Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue accumulée ou le fait que je trouvais quelqu'un qui semblait honnête mais je fondit en larme comme un bébé en me jetant dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larme ma tête appuyée un peu au dessus du tissus qui recouvrait sa poitrine, elle me caressa longuement la tête jusqu'à ce que je cesse enfin de pleurer, épuisée par tous ces événements je m'endormis comme une souche et rien ne vint perturber mon sommeil, je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité enroulée dans ces couvertures avec le bras de Gabrielle autour de moi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

quelque chose de froid sur mon cou me réveilla en sursaut, il me fallut un certain temps pour m'habitué à la lumière du jour.

- allez marmotte! C'est le moment! Déclara Gabrielle avec un sourire radieux sur son visage preuve d'une bonne nuit.

- je me lève! Répondis-je en m'étirant une dernière fois et en regardant autour de moi, le décor n'avais toujours pas changé.

- tiens, tu vas mettre mes ancien vêtements, comme ça tu passeras totalement inaperçue! Dit-elle en me tendant 2 viens bout de chiffon que je regardais visiblement avec un air sceptique.

- et comment-sui-je supposée mettre ça? Demandais-je tout aussi incertaine, elle soupira et m'obligea à me tourné dos à elle, elle déchira mes vêtements.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche, mes vêtements mes si beaux vêtements.

- c'est quoi ça? Me demanda t'elle en voyant ma brassière

- des sous vêtements! Répondit-je d'un air évident, elle se mit à rire , qu'avais-je bien pu dire qui ai l'air si drôle.

- mais tu n'en as pas encore besoin! répondit-elle en ajustant les lacets de la brassière qu'elle m'avait passé, je compris qu'elle faisait évidement référence à ma petite poitrine., je ne soulevais toutefois pas l'affront mais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je le lui ferais payé, non mais se moquer de moi comme ça.

Une fois la jupe ajustée, mes bottes en cuir mise et ma brassière couleur vert caca d'oie je ressemblais à une vulgaire paysanne et en plus j'avais le ventre à l'air.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, elle entreprit de me brosser les cheveux et me flanqua d'une demi-queue.

- Théa tu es adorable ainsi! dit-elle visiblement ravie de ce changement qu'elle avait opéré.

- merci! Dis-je faiblement

- mais dit-moi hier je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui t'étais arrivé qu'est-ce qu'un musée? C'est quoi une classe? demanda t'elle

- bien un musée c'est euh! Dit-je j'essayais de donner une description facile pour qu'elle comprenne, c'est une grosse bâtisse avec euh!ben plein de vieux objet qui permette au gens d'en savoir plus sur les personnes qui ont habitée la terre il y a très très longtemps! Expliquais-je , et une classe c'est un groupe de jeune personne qui suivent toute en même temps les enseignement d'un maître! Expliquais-je ensuite.

Gabrielle paraissait fascinée par ce que je lui disais, elle avait son regard émeraude plonger dans le mien.

- tu sais ton regard m' intrigue, tu as un oeil vert et l'autre bleu c'est la première fois que je vois ça! Me dit-elle

- ah! C'était tous ce que j'avais pu articuler

- tu as l'air si jeune ! S'exclama t'elle en me dévisageant de la tête au pied

- je viens tous juste d'avoir 17 ans! Avouais-je

- bon! Trêve de bavardage nous avons de la route à faire! Dit-elle en se détournant et en apprêtant son cheval de couleur gris argenté

- oui, on va encore monter? demandais-je, j'avais encore quelque peu mal à mon arrière train.

Elle sourit abondamment en me prenant par les épaules

- oui, mais si tu veux tu peux marcher à côté et quand ce sera plus difficile tu montras! S'enquit-elle de dire en grimpant sur son cheval.

Elles marchèrent pendant au moins 2 heures sans s'arrêter, Théa se laissa littéralement tomber sur le tas de feuilles morte lorsque Gabrielle lui dit qu'elles allaient faire une pose.

Théa regardait Gabrielle, elle était occupée à faire tournoyer 2 espèces de fourchettes comme celles qu'elle avait vu la veille au musée.

- c'est quoi? demanda t'elle, Gabrielle la regarda comme- ci elle était la dernière des imbéciles

- ce sont des Saï! Répondit elle

- je ne savais pas, et est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un shakram? Demandais-je ensuite , Gabrielle parut déboussolée ses yeux lancèrent une certaine douleur.

- oui, un shakram est une arme un cercle tranchant, ma meilleure amie en avait un, elle me l'à léguée! Expliqua t'elle en allant fouillé dans la sacoche arrimée sur son cheval, elle revint un peu plus tard avec celui-ci.

- regarde tu vois! Dit-elle en me le donnant, soudain un eu comme ci mon corp bougeait tous seul je lançais l'objet qui ricochait sur les arbres avant que je ne le rattrape.

Gabrielle me regarda visiblement très étonnée de ma prouesse qui très franchement m'étonnais tout autant qu'elle, mon corp avais réagit tous seul comme un instinct .

- Xéna?Gabrielle chuchota c'était à peine audible mais malheureusement j'avais une ouïe très fine et j'avais entendu, je regardais autour de moi

- quoi? ou? Hein? Moi? C'était tous ce que j'avais réussi à articuler en me rendant compte que c'était de moi qu'elle parlait.

- Rhooo! tais-toi demi-portion! Une autre voie en moi

- hein? Comment? pensais-je

- écoute je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer alors prête moi ton corp! S'écria la voie et une fois de plus mon corp ne m'appartenais plus.

- Gabrielle!

- Xéna c'est toi? Demanda Gabrielle des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux

- oui, c'est moi, tu m'as tellement manquée! Déclara Théa la prenant dans ses bras

- mais et Théa? Questionna Gabrielle qui berçait tendrement la tête de Théa.

- Gabrielle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, si j'ai pris le corp de cette petite c'est dans le but de te prévenir, au champ-Elysée quelque chose se trame des rumeurs circulent, j'ai réussit à m'infiltrer dans le Tartare pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, protège cette petite, apprend lui à se défendre, une guerre se prépare entre le clan des mort et celui des vivant! Dit-elle se détachant pour regarder Gabrielle dans les yeux.

- Xéna? Je ferais tous ce que tu me diras mais je t'en supplie reviens, la vie est si dure depuis que tu n'est plus là, j...je t'aime! Articula Gabrielle

- Gabrielle, tu as toujours été la personne qui a le plus compter dans ma vie, mais je sais que tu peux tous surmonter et suivre ton chemin, tu n'es plus la petite fille que j'ai connu autrefois, et puis je serais toujours dans ton coeur peu importe ce qui se passe tu ressentiras toujours ma présence à tes côtés même si tu ne me voit pas! chuchota t'elle .

- écoute! Petite, tu dois être sur tes gardes, tu es la clés apprend tous ce que tu pourras et ne manque jamais de respect envers ton maître je t'offre un cadeaux! Déclara Xéna

tous devint à nouveau noir autour de moi, lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'humide et chaud glisser le long de mon front, lentement j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Gabrielle penchée sur moi pleurant à chaude larme.

- Gabrielle! Je suis terriblement désolée! Lui dis-je

- tu n'as rien fais de mal, Théa, une guerre se prépare et tu es que tu le veuille ou non mêlée de très près à sa conclusion! Dès maintenant nous nous rendons dans la cité des amazones, tu y recevras une éducation au combat, j'espère que tu es prête parce que crois moi tu vas t'en mordre les doigts! Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, son regard qui était autrefois compatissant et chaleureux devint froid presque comme si toute son humanité avais disparu je su à ce moment là que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais ma vie d'avant et qu'une nouvelle page de mon destin se dressait devant moi.

" tu vas t'en mordre les doigts" cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme une balle magique qui ne cesse de rebondir dans ma tête et au fond de moi je savais que Gabrielle disais la vérité.

Gabrielle remonta sur son cheval et me regarda, une regard émeraude qui me glaça le sang jusqu'au os.

- Théa il faut que tu me muscles tous ça! Tu marcheras jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive! lança t'elle avant de se mettre en route, je savais pertinemment que si je ne la suivais pas j'allais mourir de faim ou bien dévorée par les animaux sauvages.

Théa n'avait eu de cesse de marcher pendant toute la journée, Gabrielle était restée distante, aucun regard gentil ne lui avait été donné juste une gourde d'eau que Théa s'était empressée de vider jusqu'à la moitié, le soleil se coucha enfin laissant place à une lune étincelante.

Gabrielle lui donna enfin son approbation pour qu'elle se repose durant la nuit.

Gabrielle prépara le feu, partit chasser, fit cuire le lapin et pendant tous ce temps là Théa était adossée à un arbre, elle avait mal partout, elle sentait même des muscles dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'existence, Gabrielle la regarda , voyant la détresse dans son regard s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- va te rafraîchir, la journée à été chaude ça te fera du bien, ensuite après le repas je te masserais et tu iras dormir! Il expliqua t'elle

Théa ne s'opposa pas d'ailleurs tous ce qu'elle fit sortir c'était un grognement positif, c'était tous ce dont elle était capable pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on vienne l'ennuyer avec une conversation intellectuelle si elle avait pu s'écrouler là et dormir elle l'aurait fait sans aucun problème.

Elle rentra dans l'eau après s'être dénudé et ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps, l'eau froide sur sa peau chauffée la fit tressaillir, Gabrielle avait raison que ça faisait du bien, elle en frissonna de bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle revint elle dévora la cuisse de lapin ou de lièvre peu importe que lui tendait Gabrielle avec un sourire en coin le premier depuis cet après midi.

- tu te sens mieux? demanda t'elle

- un peu, Gabrielle, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe mais je te promets que je t'aiderais ! Révélais-je

- merci Théa, tu sais j'ai été un peu dure avec toi cet après-midi, tu as le droit de connaître la vérité sur mon histoire, Gabrielle se tut quelque instant , tu sais je n'ai pas toujours été la combattante émérite que tu as rencontré hier, avant je n'étais qu'une paysanne naïve promise à un destin monotone qui ne m'attirais guère, puis un jour alors que j'essayais de défendre ma soeur d'une troupe de soldat qui avait pris les femmes de mon villages en ôtage, une guerrière nous défendirent, je n'avais jamais vu une telle fougue, tous de suite j'ai eu envie de devenir comme elle, de vivre des aventures, je l'ai convaincue de la suivre, mon rêve à l'époque c'était de devenir une grande barde, j'étais jeune et bien vite je me suis attachée à cette guerrière qui cherchait la rédemption je lui promis donc de l'accompagner pour l'aider à faire le bien, cette femme m'en à beaucoup appris sur la vie mais aussi sur moi même, j'ai vécu pas mal de chose, des bonnes comme des mauvaises ensembles nous avons accomplis des changement qui auraient été impossible sans nous, Xéna était vraiment une femme incomparable, c'était la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais cru aimer aussi fort aussi il y a trois mois nous avons livrés bataille, nous avons vaincu mais moi j'ai perdu la seule chose qui me donnais l'envie de vivre, après sa mort ma seule envie c'étais de mourir à mon tour et puis finalement j'ai décidé de continuer ce que nous avions commencer toute les deux et maintenant te voilà! Expliqua t'elle non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix.

- Xéna! M'à dit que j'étais la clef, elle m'à offert quelque chose aussi mais je ne sais pas quoi! Lui avouais-je

- moi je sais, elle t'a offert une partie infime de sa personnalité, un cadeaux que tu ne peux pas voir mais qui se révélera en temps voulu! Déclara Gabrielle.

Cette nuit là je m'endormais une seconde fois , un sommeil lourd pourtant mais j'entendis pleurer, cela me fendit le coeur.

Entendre ces cris déchirant, Gabrielle devait avoir tout au plus 27 ans et encore...peut-être moins, l'entendre pleurer comme un enfant ça me fait vraiment mal, mais peut-être le temps apaisera t'il quelque peu sa douleur, je su que je devais me montrer obéissante à tous ce qu'elle me demanderais je devais tous faire pour combler sa solitude, apaiser ses craintes, ses cauchemars car dans cette nouvelle vie mieux valais avoir de vrais amis que personne.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Théa fut réveillée pour la 2ème fois en sursaut décidément cela devenait une habitude ici, des bruits de combats attiraient son attention, Gabrielle était occupée à se battre avec ses Saï contre des adversaires à l'apparence coriace, ils allaient prendre le dessus, Théa aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais quoi? Soudain son regard se posa sur le sac ou se trouvait le shakram, elle avait réussit à l'utiliser une fois pourquoi pas cette fois-ci.

Elle le prit et le lança de toute ses forces mais il n'eu pas l'effet prémédité , d'ailleurs c'était à peine si les soldats l'avais vu planer comme un Frisbee au dessus de leur tête avant d'atterrir lamentablement sur le sol.

- bon OK! C'était vraiment pitoyable, pensa t'elle lorsqu'une deuxième idée lui vint, le fameux bâton de bois que Gabrielle utilisait lors de leur première rencontre.

Théa le saisit puis s'approcha par derrière, cognant un soldat qui se retourna pour lui balancer un coup d'épée, heureusement elle était plutôt agile, si elle rentrait elle se souviendrait de remercier sa mère de l'avoir obliger à suivre des cours de gymnastique, elle esquiva l'attaque et mit un bon coup de bâton sur son gros nez qui éclata en sang, l'homme s'en alla visiblement blessé mais le problème c'est que maintenant 2hommes venaient vers elle, heureusement Gabrielle leur botta les fesses, un coup de pieds par-ci un coup de poing par là, Gabrielle était vraiment une guerrière hors paire, d'ailleurs Théa ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec un regard ahuri la bouche grande ouverte.

Les hommes déguerpirent en criant leur vengeance, Gabrielle s'approcha du shakram le ramassa puis détourna son regard vers moi.

- tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça par contre chapeaux tu t'es bien débrouillée avec le bâton! Complimenta t'elle en tapotant sur l'épaule de Théa toujours aussi subjuguée par les prouesses au combat de son aînée.

Après un copieux petit déjeuné elles reprirent la route, cette fois Théa eu droit à monter à l'arrière du cheval.

- tu voulais devenir barde et tu as abandonné? Demandais-je

- non, j'écris toujours de temps en temps mais j'avoue que depuis quelque temps j'ai perdu mon inspiration! Répondit-elle

- je peux te poser une question je sais que tu me trouveras probablement impolie mais Xéna et toi vous étiez plus que des amies n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je, j'aurais du me taire mais c'était plus fort que moi.

- oui, c'est vrai, Xéna et moi nous étions plus que des amies même si on n'à jamais vraiment pu profiter de nos sentiments, répondit-elle calmement en souriant peut-être se remémorait-elle de bon souvenir concernant son "amie".

Elle descendit de son cheval arrivée à un croisement entre 2 tronc d'arbres, il y avait un truck qui pendait avec des plumes et de la corde un peu comme un attrapeur de rêve, Gabrielle regarda en haut.

- mes soeurs, je viens en paix avec mon amie, une nouvelle bataille va à nouveau frapper nos contrée, nous devons nous préparer! Dit-elle

- tu connais les amazones? demandais-je étonnée

elle rit doucement avec un regard espiègle

- j'ai été leur reine! Avoua t'elle

mon visage avait de nouveau adopter les traits de la surprise à cette révélation, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Gabrielle puisse être une amazone et encore moins une reine.

Mais mon étonnement ne s'acheva pas là, 4 filles atterrirent juste devant nous comme tombée du ciel.

- Reine Gabrielle! S'exclama l'une d'entre elle

- je ne suis plus la reine Keira! dit-elle calmement, je suis venue vous apporter mon aide afin de vous préparer aux combats, amenez- moi à la reine! Dit-elle , en ce moment elle avait vraiment l'allure d'une reine guerrière, impassible et noble.

Elle fut escortée sans problème alors que moi au lieu d'attirer les regard de sympathie c'était des regards de méfiance, du bout de leur lance je fus conduite dans leur village alors que je m'arrêtait quelques minutes pour admirer ce nouvel univers, il n'y avait que des femmes, jeune ou plus âgée qui s'entraînait au combat.

Gabrielle s'éloigna avec son escorte et moi je fus amenée à prendre le chemin inverse.

- Gabrielle! Criais-je

- ne t'inquiète pas Théa aucun mal ne te sera fais si tu obéis! Dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la tente.

Je me retournais donc pour faire face aux 2 guerrières l'une d'elle était un ou deux ans plus vieille que moi et l'autre devait tourner autour de l'âge de Gabrielle.

- qu'allez-vous faire de moi? Demandais-je

la plus âgée prit alors la parole

- on va t'attacher à un poteau et si tu résistes on te tues! Dit-elle

à ce moment là un sentiment de colère m'envahit, il était hors de question que je me laisse faire, je n'avais pas traversé tous ce chemin pour me retrouver attachée à un poteau.

- non! Moi aussi je vais voir la reine! M'écriais-je en repoussant les lances des 2 amazones et en m'éloignant pour entrer dans la hutte.

Sauf que je fus rattrapée par la plus jeune qui sauta et se retrouva en face de moi la pointe de sa lance appuyée sur mon coeur avec un regard moqueur.

- tu veux passé? Soit eh! bien bat moi et tu passeras! défia t'elle

je savais que j'allais tous droit dans un piège, elle avait probablement des années de pratique derrière elle alors que moi ça ne faisait que 2 jours que je me servais d'un bâton et encore parce que tout ce que je avais faire c'était de donner des coups au hasard en espérant toucher au maximum.

- très bien! Mais je choisis l'arme ce sera le bâton! Dis-je

la jeune fille rit à plein poumon tandis que les amazones c'était formée en cercle autour de moi.

- tu vas souffrir ma fille! Dit-elle en prenant un bâton qu'une de ces condisciples lui avait tendus.

Je prenais donc ma position de combat la regardant tourner autour de moi comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse, je savais que si je faisais le premier geste elle n'hésiterais as une seconde et me massacrerait.

Ses yeux gris acier droit dans les miens, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, je venais de perdre ma garde, elle me flanqua une coup de bâton dans les jambes pas assez fort que pour me blesser mais assez pour me faire tomber de tous mon long dans la boue, je voulus me relever mais un autre coup de bâton dans mon dos me fit retomber une seconde fois face à la boue.

- quoi c'est déjà fini! rétorqua t'elle

je me relevais face à elle, prête cette fois à gagner

- non! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Déclarais-je

cette fois son style était bien différent, elle fondu sur moi comme un léopard qui fonce sur une gazelle, je savais pertinemment que si je ne faisais rien je me retrouverais à terre une fois de plus, je réussis à parer son coup dans un bruit de bois qui s'entrechoque ce bruit résonna dans tous le village, je reprenais appuis sur mes pieds pour la pousser plus loin et puis ce fut à moi d'attaquer, donnant des coups de bâton par-ci par là pour l'atteindre mais chacun de mes coup était facilement contré par cette fille.

Et alors que j'avais enfin trouver une faille et que j'allais l'avoir je fus arrétée dans mon élan par Gabrielle furieuse.

- arrête! Cria t'elle

je regardais la jeune fille et nous échangeâmes un regard avant de baisser en même temps nos armes.

- Gabrielle! C'est elle cette fille dont tu parles, elle à l'air un peu...chétive! S'exclama une femme coiffée de plume et de bois de cerf.

- oui, reine Cyanne! Dit-elle en soupirant

- mère, elle à des capacités, permet-moi de l'entraîner avec Gabrielle? demanda la jeune fille

qui à présent affichait un sourire.

Je n'en revenais pas , elle qui deux minutes plus tôt voulait me tuer la voilà maintenant qui voulait m'entraîner.

- très bien ma fille tu aideras donc Gabrielle dans sa tâche à former cette jeune fille! Déclara la reine.

La reine disparu à nouveau dans sa hutte, les amazones retournèrent à leurs occupations , la fille s'en alla dans la hutte de la reine aussi et Gabrielle continua à me regarder d'un air solennel.

- je t'avais pourtant dit d'obéir! Lança t'elle puis son visage se radoucit quelque peu, mais tu as tenu plus de temps que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer! Fit-elle remarquer.

- cette fille...! commençais-je en faisant allusion à la fille qui m'avais combattu

- c'est la fille de la reine, la princesse Calliope! Ne lui manque jamais de respect si tu ne veux pas te retrouver aussi froide qu'une pierre coincée dans la glace! Expliqua t'elle

- et maintenant qu'allons-nous faire? Demandais-je

- nous! Rien, toi tu vas t'entraîner au combat avec Calliope et moi je vais chercher un moyen d'en savoir plus sur le nouvel ennemi qui menace la terre! Dit-elle, ensuite elle me regarda en souriant d'un air moqueur, je pense que ta première mission sera d'aller te débarbouiller!

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais de la boue partout sur moi et maintenant que j'y repensait c'était plutôt désagréable comme sensation.

Gabrielle me fit un geste de tête pour que je la suive et elle me fis entrer dans... dans...pff

- un taudis! Dis-je pas plus convaincue que ça

une hutte vieille, pleine de poussière et de toile d'araignée, le toit effondré à quelques endroits.

- voici notre hutte! Dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- attend!Gabrielle tu te moque de moi, il est hors que question que je dormes la dedans si ça s'effondre !déclarais-je les poings sur les épaules, c'étais la première fois que je lui tenais tête je n'aurais peut-être pas du mais là j'étais absolument contre le fait de dormir dans cette chose.

- Gabrielle, je venais vous chercher pour que vous veniez prendre un bain, parce que visiblement tu en as grand besoin! déclara Calliope en me montrant du doigt et en pouffant de rire, c'était à elle que je devais mon bain de boue, puis elle regarda la hutte essuyant la poussière avec son index.

- j'ai entendu votre conversation et je me suis dit que si vous vouliez vous pouvez venir dormir dans ma hutte en attendant que l'on répare celle-là? proposa t'elle

Gabrielle allait refuser mais je pris les devant après tous, cela faisait 2 jours que j'avais été complètement privée de mon confort alors...

- merci princesse nous acceptons votre invitation! Dis-je

Gabrielle me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang.

- Théa! Si tu veux tu peux y aller, moi je vais dormir à la belle étoile, dit-elle avec un ton détaché puis elle se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota de manière à ce que seulement moi l'entende

- fais attention à tes arrière Théa!

Puis elle s'en alla me laissant seule avec la princesse.

- viens! Me dit-elle en poussant dans le dos pour que j'avance, elle me poussa jusque dans une espèce de grotte, il y faisait une chaleur intense et la je compris, chez les amazones il n'y avait pas de place pour la pudeur c'était le bain public pour toutes.

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux en tournant le dos à toute ces femmes occupée à se laver.

- allez!vas-y! M'encouragea Calliope avec un sourire.

Je n'étais absolument pas habituée à me baigner comme ça avec d'autres femmes, si j'aurais pu me cacher dans un trou de souris je pense que je l'aurais fait sans problème, mais là je sentais tous les regard posé sur moi, il me fallut prendre tous mon courage pour vaincre ma timidité, et puis je me dis qu'avec le peu de tissus que j'avais sur moi depuis que Gabrielle m'avait passé ses anciens vêtement ce n'était pas totalement différent que d'être nue, je me dévêtit don en un temps record me plongeait dans l'eau avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas et me frottais.

Mes yeux s'égarèrent de mon propre corp lorsque je sentis les remous d'eau s'entrechoquer et qui annonçais l'arrivée de quelqu'un, mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Calliope, elle n'était pas princesse pour rien.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir mes yeux hors de sa bouche parfaitement rosée, de son cou, ses épaules et oui sa poitrine si bien développée et ferme, la mienne était aussi plate que celle d'une ados pré-puberte , je me sentis encore plus gênée lorsqu'elle remarqua mon regard et plongea ses yeux acier dans les miens.

- tu aimes ? Me demanda t'elle

je détournais le regard, frissonnant lorsque je sentis ses mains se frotter délicatement sur mon dos.

Et là , heureusement ou malheureusement je n'aurais su le dire , Gabrielle se porta à mon secour .

- laissez princesse je vais lui frotter le dos, il est indigne de votre rang de vous rabaisser à cette tâche! Dit-elle

deux sentiments se bataillèrent à l'intérieur de moi au moment ou Gabrielle pris la place de Calliope d'un côté un soulagement incroyable et de l'autre une déception immense.

- tu es encore...vierge? me demanda t'elle sans détour, je me retournais brusquement pour couvrir sa bouche de mes 2 mains gênée.

- chuut! Ne va pas dire ça partout! Dis-je rougissante une fois de plus.

Elle décrocha mes mains de sa bouche.

- très bien je ne te dirais plus de faire attention! Prévint-elle

Après le bain je fus conduite dans la hutte de la princesse, "enfin du confort" pensais-je en voyant le lit avec plein de coussin mais il n'y avait qu'un seule et unique lit, bien qu'il fut immense je me dit que je devrais dormir sur les tapis, je m'apprêtais donc à m'installer pour la nuit.

- mais que fais-tu? Calliope me regardait comme une qui était née de la dernière pluie

- ben! je me couche pour la nuit! Déclarais-je de toute évidence ce n'étais pas la réponse que la princesse attendais.

Elle avait posé son regard gris dans les miens, un petit quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il faudrait que je partes car ce regard de chasseur qu'elle me lançait ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- ne sois pas idiote voyons! Tu vas dormir avec moi, dans ce lit! Répondit-elle

- euh!ben! Princesse vous savez, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée enfin! Je veux dire...j'étais complètement perdue que faire, lorsque soudain je sentis ses lèvres humide sur les miennes, un baisé plein de fougue, mon premier baisé.

Le geste me vint comme ça et d'un revers de la main je la giflais violemment et m'enfuis-je à toute jambe, je venais probablement de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Adossée à un arbre je regardais la lune dans toute sa splendeur, comme si elle allait me répondre, soudain je fus complètement soulevée par une femme plus grande et plus musclée que moi, sans doute une des gardes de la princesse qui me conduisait vers ma mort certaine.

Je fus emmenée de force dans la hutte de la princesse enfin emmenée disons plutôt transportée comme un sac de pommes de terre, je fus donc larguée sur le tapis à genoux devant la reine, la princesse et Gabrielle.

- sais-tu ce qui à provoqué cela? demanda la reine en montrant la marque rouge sur la joue de sa fille.

- bien je... commençais-je

- ce n'est pas sa faute, je...je suis tombée et je me suis cogné toute seule! Avoua la princesse

je la regardais avec une tête d'incompréhension la plus totale.

- est-ce vrai? Demanda la reine

la princesse me fit un signe de tête comme pour me dire de ne pas la démentir

- oui majesté! Mentais-je

je sortis de la tente en suivant Gabrielle qui se retourna et posa ses mains sur mes épaules me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- je te l'avais dit de prendre garde, tu as de la chance la princesse Calliope à l'air de t'apprécier, rare sont les amazones vivante qui ont osé violenté leur princesse! Expliqua t'elle

- elle...elle m'a embrassé! Me justifiais-je péniblement en rougissant.

- viens nous allons dormir, demain ce sera une autre aventure qui commencera pour toi! s'exclama t'elle.

Encore une nuit ou je dus oublier mon confort d'autre fois pour m'assoupir profondément à la belle étoile une fois de plus en présence de Gabrielle.

Mais très honnêtement je préférais cela à l'assaut de la princesse Calliope, au moins maintenant j'étais en sécurité dans les bras de Gabrielle, un peu comme une mère avec son enfant.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Théa se demanda vraiment si un matin elle allait pouvoir se réveiller sans sursauté, un bruit caverneux se fit entendre ce qui l'avait une fois de plus réveillée en sursaut, Gabrielle était déjà partie.

S'étirant et baillant elle remarqua que le soleil était à peine levé, elle se retourna sur la présence qu'elle sentait s'approcher à pas de velour.

C'était la princesse, qui se tenait là avec un regard hautain comme si Théa était une punaise qu'il fallait écrasé.

- allez! Debout il faut que tu t'entraînes! Lui dit-elle

- mais on ne mange pas avant? Demandais-je

- il faut que tu mérite de manger avant! Répondit-elle

je me levais non sans penser à mon estomac, j'aurais tous donné pour un grand bol de choco-pop que j'aurais savouré en regardant mes émissions favorites mais hélas ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir brumeux que je devais oublier si je ne voulais pas en souffrir.

- et Gabrielle? demandais-je

- oh! Mais cesse de poser des questions tous le temps comme ça! Gabrielle va revenir d'ici une semaine, elle à dit que d'ici là tu devais être capable de pouvoir te défendre par toi! Même! Expliqua t'elle

La matinée se passa en faisant des exercices, courir dans la fôrèt, sauter au dessus des rocher, nager dans l'eau froide, faire des pompes, autant vous dire que lorsqu'elle m'ordonna de m'arrêter je me suis laisser crouler par terre, elle me releva et me remit sur pied comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

- la pause est finie! tu es prête à apprendre les techniques de combat maintenant que tu t'es échauffée! Dit-elle

- Q...Quoi? m'exclamais-je complètement hébétée, je n'étais pas habituée à tant de sport, mon corps brillait de sueur.

- tu n'es pas fatiguée quand même? demanda t'elle railleuse, sa réponse fut vite devinée lorsque je m'écroulais à ses pieds affamée.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'eu la grande stupéfaction de découvrir que j'étais allongée sur le ventre complètement nue à la vue d'une vieille femme et de la princesse, dans un sursaut je me couvrais les parties de mes mains.

Calliope avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage quelque peu rosé au niveau des joues.

- Q...qqqqqqqqqqq...qqqq! C'était tous ce que je pouvais articuler tellement j'avais des questions sur ce qu'elle m'avaient fait qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête.

- ne t'en fais pas! Théa , on ne t'as rien fait et je t'ai à peine regardée, pour ce qui a à voir! dévoila t'elle non sans une rougeur toujours présente sur son visage qui me poussait à croire le contraire.

- pourquoi suis-je ici? questionnais-je prenant mes vêtement déposé un peu plus loin pour me couvrir en vitesse

- tu t'es évanouie et comme tu avais de la fièvre je t'ai amenée auprès de notre guérisseuse! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle est aveugle! Me dit-elle en faisant un signe pour montrer la vieille femme.

- par contre toi...suspectais-je tout en restant évasive sur ce que j'allais dire, elle parut complètement désorientée par ce que je venais de dire et me regardait d'un air outragé jusqu'à ce que le coin droit de sa lèvres ne révèle sont faux air.

- mais! Mais pas du tous, je pff! Crois ce que tu veux! dit-elle en sortant

je la suivais donc en dehors de la tente, dans les bois jusqu'à un terrain dégagé ou elle me tendit un bâton.

- merci! Articulais-je c'était plus un remerciement pour le fait qu'elle ne m'avais pas laissé mourir sur place que pour le bâton qu'elle m'avait tendu.

Elle me montra plusieurs pose de combat la façons donc je pouvais prendre le dessus sur mes adversaires.

Je la regardais abasourdie par la puissance qu'elle dégageait, c'était un spectacle de choix.

- hier! Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense? Demandais-je aussitôt je vis son air embêté

- bien! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me résiste, j'ai pris ça pour un défis que je finirais bien par gagner! Admit-elle

- et comment peux-tu en être si sûre? demandais-je curieuse de savoir comment elle allait se justifier

- très simple! Parce que tu m'aimes déjà! Mais tu ne le sais pas encore! Expliqua t'elle

ce fut mon tour de rigoler à plein poumons grâce à l'absurdité de sa réponse.

Tout un coup elle me plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour écouter, il n'y avait quelque chose d'anormale qui se tramait, cette crainte fut révélée lorsque l'odeur de fumée envahirent nos narines.

- reste-la! Ne bouge pas! Dit-elle, elle était à présent parfaitement sérieuse, elle me laissa là pendant qu'elle partait.

J'avais terriblement envie de la suivre et de me battre à ses côtés mais il était évident que je n'aurais vraisemblablement pas fait le poids .

Je dus rassembler tous mon courage pour enfin décider de me battre, tant pis ce qui se passerais mais je ne laisserais pas des gens innocent se faire tuer, je sortais donc de la fôrèt bâton à la main.

Calliope me regardait avec peur de ce qui allait se passer, je m'abaissais donc évitent un coup d'épée dans le dos me retournant pour l'envoyer au tapis avec un coup de bâton dans son entrejambe.

Les amazones se battaient vraiment avec toute leur âme, je regardais e temps en temps Calliope qui fondait sur ses ennemis avec la bravoure et la férocité d'une lionne.

Je sautais en prenant appuis sur mon bâton pour envoyé un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un de ces gros lard.

Mais au moment ou je crus que nous avions le dessus, je me retrouvais face à l'aura de la mort, des corps démantibulés d'amazone gisait la et un ruisseau de sang encore tiède vint entrer en contact avec mes pieds.

Je lâchais mon bâton horrifiée , tétanisée par ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne pus que voir Calliope sauter sur un soldat qui réussit à la blesser avec son épée, mais même blessée Calliope trouva le courage de le tuer, puis elle me traîna jusqu'à un cheval, elle me mit dessus et tapa sur la croupe de l'animal qui se rua dans les bois.

Qu'avais-je fais? J'étais donc si lâche pour laisser Calliope blessée à la merci de ses adversaires?

- non! Clamais-je, je prenais le contrôle de l'animal pour retourner dans le bain de sang, Calliope était occupée à se battre avec une nouvel ennemis, je ne pus qu'avoir le temps d'arriver de la hisser sur la selle et de repartir au galops.

Une fois que le danger fut hors de portée j'arrêtait le cheval et aida Calliope à descendre de la monture.

- je t'avais dit de rester cachée! Dit-elle

- et te laisser risquer ta vie toute seule! Ça non! déclarais-je

- pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Ce n'est pas ton peuple? demanda t'elle en s'allongeant sa blessure la faisait souffrir.

- laisse- moi t'aidé! Dis-je

- tu sais recoudre une plaie toi? Demanda t'elle sur un ton sceptique

il était vrai que je n'avais jamais touché du fil et une aiguille jusque là mais tant pis je ferais du mieux que je pourrais.

- oui! Laisse-moi faire! Déclarais-je

- très bien! Dit-elle , j'allais farfouiller dans la trousse scellé sur le cheval et je revint avec une aiguille taillée dans du bois aussi longue que mon auriculaire, je tirais sur un fil qui dépassais de ma robe déchirant ensuite un petit bout que j'humidifiais avec la gourde remplie qui se trouvais également sur le cheval.

J'avalais-je une bonne dose de ma salive tout en retirant le haut de Calliope parce qu'évidement le bougre n'avait pas raté sa cible une belle coupure d'au moins 12 cm de long un peu au dessus du sein droit de Calliope, elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri à peine inaudible lorsque je plantais l'aiguille dans sa chair.

Me regardant soigneusement pendant que je recousais du mieux que je pouvais sa plaie.

- merci ! Me dit-elle en se rhabillant

- tu sais faire un feux? Me demanda t'elle

- non! Répondit-je

- très bien, prend les 2 silex dans ma sacoche, va chercher du bois je vais le faire, j'allais donc chercher du bois mort, pendant ce temps Calliope avait formé un cercle de pierre, je mit donc les branches dans le feux et elle me montra comment je devais faire avec les silex.

- ça y est j'ai réussis! Déclarais-je avec fierté

un lourd grondement s'échappa de mon ventre, Calliope me regarda comme déconcentrée de ce qu'elle allait me dire et moi je rougissait nerveusement.

Calliope éclata de rire en premier

- aïiee! J'ai mal! Disais-telle en rigolant, elle s'arrêta en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux formée par le rire.

- te moque pas, je meure de faim! Avouais-je en prenant un air boudeur.

Calliope s'enfonça dans la fôrèt non sans continuer à rire à plein poumon, elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un lapin mort dans sa main gauche.

Cette nuit là fut particulièrement pénible, la peur d'un nouvelle attaque m'empêcha de fermer l'oeil de la nuit je décidais donc de monter la garde auprès de Calliope qui dormait d'une manière peu féminine, complètement affalée sur les couvertures et ne me laissant peu de place car elle me poussait avec sa jambes et en plus elle ronflait.

POV de Gabrielle:

- Gabrielle! Gabrielle? Cette voix m'appelait, elle paraissait se rapprocher, je sentis des mains familière sur moi, me retournant et prenant Xéna dans mes bras.

- Xéna! Tu m'as tellement manquée, je t'aime! Avouais-je

la guerrière au regard myosotis me lança un regard compatissant tout en me caressant la joue avec sa main.

- Gabrielle, j'ai convaincu Hadès de me laisser revenir sur terre pour t'aider, cependant je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, il y a un temple des mort à 2 jours d'ici, tu dois t'y rendre là bas tu devras trouver un livre dedans il y a une incantation qui me permettra de revenir sur terre ou nous serons enfin réunie! Expliqua t'elle avant de commencer à disparaître

- Xéna? Appelais-je

puis je me réveillais en regardant autour de moi, il faisait encore nuit, je décidais de partir il fallait absolument que je ramène Xéna à la vie, pour vaincre dans la bataille mais aussi pour moi même j'avais grandement besoin d'elle.

Je regardais une dernière fois Théa en souriant, la jeune fille était totalement enroulée dans ses couvertures et seule ses long cheveux bruns dépassaient.

Je me rendis donc sans plus attendre dans la hutte de la princesse déjà prête à accueillir cette nouvelle journée.

- princesse Calliope, je dois partir, pourras tu prendre soin de Théa, je serais de retour dans 4 jours avec Xéna ! Déclarais-je

Calliope ne put que faire un signe positif de la tête apparemment trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je me glissais donc en dehors de la tente pour aller chercher mon cheval et partir au grand galop vers mon destin celui de retrouver Xéna...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

la réponse à sa question de la veille parut évidente lorsqu'une fois de plus, Théa fit un bond de surprise en se réveillant, Calliope était à 2cm de son visage occupée à la secouer comme un prunier pour la réveiller.

- Quoi? Grognais-je les yeux injecté de sang et qui laissait transparaître l'immonde nuit que j'avais passée

- il est temps de te lever petite marmotte! Déclara Calliope avec un sourire sur son visage

- marmotte! Tu parles ce sont tes ronflements d'ours qui m'ont empêchée de dormir! Affirmais-je

- oh! non c'est pas vrai j'ai recommencer je suis vraiment désolé! S'excusa t'elle rougissante

- on oublie ça! Mais ou va t'on aller? Demandais-je car je savais pertinemment bien que Gabrielle devait les rejoindre au village parti en fumée.

- on va se rendre au prochain village amazone il est situé dans une zone retranchée, Gabrielle se rendra probablement là-bas en voyant le village incendié! expliqua Calliope.

Se fut donc à elle de monter devant et à moi de m'accrocher comme je pouvais pour ne pas tomber.

Calliope regarda derrière elle en remarquant que Théa ne régissait pas à sa question, la pauvre était occupée à dormir sa tête pressée contre le dos de Calliope, celle- ci serra les main de Théa sur son abdomen pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Pov Gabrielle:

Gabrielle avait galopé durant toute la journée et toute la nuit sans s'arrêter, enfin elle voyait l'immense temple dressé au loin sur une colline, encore un jour de voyage et elle pourrait serrer Xéna dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la sentir auprès d'elle .

- Théa?Théa? Appelait Calliope

j'entendais mais je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller je me sentais pleinement à mon aise j'avais bien chaud et j'était en sécurité dans les bras de Calliope," quoi? Les bras de Calliope!" pensais-je en ouvrant mes yeux rapidement regardant autour de moi, effectivement Calliope me portais dans ses bras.

- on est arrivée! Me dit-elle en souriant

je me rappelais qu'elle était blessée et que c'était à elle et non à moi de me reposer

- je peux marcher! Lui dis-je gênée

- mais cela ne me dérange pas de te porter, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux

mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment je me mit à rougir intensément , j'étais telle une princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant.

Nous fûmes accueillie par d'autres amazones beaucoup plus musclée, et beaucoup plus grande.

- tiens! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite princesse Calliope? Demanda une de ces géantes musclées lançant un regard sournois

- je viens demander l'asile, notre village à été attaqué et je pense que le votre le sera bientôt , Gabrielle va revenir avec la grande Xéna! expliqua t'elle sans me reposer.

- et cette fille à l'apparence si chétive? qui est-ce? Demanda t'elle visiblement jalouse

- c'est... c'est mon épouse! Répondit-elle

mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une façon qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait intérêt à me donner des explication sur la raison de cette réponse.

- bien je vais informer ma mère de la situation, tu peux prendre place dans ma hutte tu sais ou elle se trouve! Dit-elle en repartant dans un pas lent .

Calliope me posa à terre lorsque nous fûmes entrée dans une tente.

- alors? Lui demandais-je avec les sourcils abaissé pour bien monter mon mécontentement.

- bien, cette folle veut me prendre pour femme, alors c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouver à dire à moins que tu ne veuille passer la nuit attachée à un poteau? Expliqua t'elle

- très bien, mais n'essaie pas de profiter de la situation car ma main trouvera une seconde fois le chemin de ta joue! Déclarais-je en la menaçant de mon index.

l'immense femme venait à nouveau pour nous faire face.

- ma mère m'à dit de vous dire que vous serez les bienvenues ici et pour autant de temps qu'il ne vous faudra, je vais vous montrer votre hutte, et ensuite vous viendrez rendre vos hommages à ma mère, elle veut absolument voir ton épouse! Déclara t'elle

la hutte était magnifique, Théa ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le lit immense, cette fois-ci elle devrais dormir dedans, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qui se passa la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans une hutte avec Calliope.

Celle-ci vint près d'elle collant sa bouche à l'oreille de Théa pendant qu'on les amenaient à la reine de ce village.

- surtout tu ne dis rien, tu me laisse parler! Chuchota t'elle

Théa frémit au souffle chaud qui caressa son oreille.

Elles furent amenées dans une hutte au centre du village, la lumière tamisée, la reine les toisa du regard, c'était une femme toute de grâce et de beauté, on ne pouvait pas comparer le reste des femmes du village et même sa fille à cette beauté parfaite au regard noisette.

- bienvenue chez nous! Dit-elle

- je vous remercie en notre nom reine Thessalia! Répondit Calliope

- c'est donc toi la fameuse épouse de Calliope, comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Thessalia en venant soulever le visage de Théa

- elle s'appelle Théa! Répondit Calliope

- aurait-elle perdu sa langue? Demanda t'elle en regardant sévèrement Calliope

- non majesté! Répondit Calliope

- bien alors laisse là répondre elle même! Théa tu as un regard magnifique! Complimenta t'elle

- merci votre majesté! Répondit-je non sans rougir à ce compliment

- alors Théa, Calliope te traite bien au moins? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrée? Demanda la reine

- à la chasse! Répondis-je

- et dis-moi votre nuit de noce s'est-elle bien passée? Demanda t'elle

c'est qu'elle était curieuse cette femme.

- nous ne l'avons pas fait! Répondis-je

la reine reporta son regard vers Calliope

- tu ne l'as pas honorée comme il se devait? Puis je savoir pourquoi? demanda t'elle

- bien majesté lors de notre nuit de noce, nous fûmes dérangée par la venue de Gabrielle et ensuite nous avons été attaquée! Expliqua t'elle

- bien alors ce soir permettez-nous de vous offrir cette nuit de noce que vous n'avez pas eu? proposa la reine

- je vous remercie majesté, j'accepte votre proposition! Répondit-elle

je la suivais donc dans la hutte.

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté? Demandais-je

- elle était suspicieuse sur notre relation, c'est notre seule façon de nous en sortir, les mensonges sont gravement puni chez les amazones! répliqua t'elle

- à qui la faute? Rétorquais-je outrée

- d'accord c'est de ma faute mais si tu ne m'aide pas on aura toute les 2 notre langues coupée! expliqua t'elle

- bien et qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demandais-je

- lorsque les tambours commenceront à battre on se glissera dans le lit avec la couverture au niveau de notre taille, on enlèvera le haut et on simulera, je te promets de ne pas profiter de la situation mais je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de faire semblant de t'embrasser et de te toucher! Expliqua t'elle

Théa savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais avait-elle vraiment le choix? Calliope avait vraiment des idées farfelues, elle aurait pu simplement avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas prête à le faire et refuser poliment la demande de la reine.

En y repensant c'était vraiment une situation grotesque et c'était pleinement la faute de Calliope, Théa se jura que si jamais elle s'en sortait vivante elle vengerait l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit .

Les tambours commencèrent à battre, dans le lit avec la couverture par dessus, Théa et Calliope retirèrent leur dessus à une vitesse fulgurante, Calliope se posta par dessus lorsque la reine, sa fille et 2 autres amazones entrèrent et commencèrent à danser en chantant, Théa se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie, faire semblant de s'envoyer en l'air avec toute la clique derrière.

Mais Calliope était vraiment une bonne comédienne, elle donnait toute la douceur en elle pour essayer d'encourager Théa à faire aussi semblant.

Mais Théa qui n'avait encore jamais connu cela se laissa finalement trop aller et ce fut un vrai gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de sa bouche lorsque le souffle de Calliope s'abattit sur son cou.

Heureusement il n'en fallut pas plus à Thessalia pour être convaincue et sortir de la hutte laissant les épouses continuer ce qu'elle faisait elle posta néanmoins 2 gardes à l'entrée.

Calliope se releva remit son haut invitant Théa à faire de même et ensuite elles sautèrent dans le lit afin qu'il émette des grincements tout en gémissant à tour de rôle.

Finalement elles s'en étaient bien sortie, Théa repensa à son gémissement elle espérait que Calliope n'ai pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas faux, ce souffle sur sa peaux cela la faisait trembler de tous son être jamais elle n'avait ressentit cette chose qu'elle avait expérimentée cette nuit .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

arrivée en haut des escaliers qui menait au temple je ne put réprimer un sourire fière de ce que j'avais déjà accomplit, je me préparais à user de ma force pour ouvrir les lourde porte en bois mais à ma grande surprise celle-ci s'ouvrirent alors que je les éffleuraient à peine de mes doigts.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur voyant le livre posé sur l'autel devant moi et à la bonne page, décidément on attendait ma venue.

Je m'approchais doucement et commençais à lire ce qui me semblait être du grec très ancien.

Lorsque soudain une lumière éblouissante apparu devant moi, cette lumière m'était impossible à regarder, fatiguée je m'évanoui sans savoir si j'avais réussis, cette crainte me hantait.

Lorsque je sentis une aura familière, ouvrant les yeux, Xéna me tenait dans ses bras, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

- est-ce que je rêve? Demandais-je

une violente douleur dans mon bras me redressa

- aie! Mais tu es folle tu m'as fait mal! Criais-je en frottant mon bras espérant que la douleur parte

- tu as ta réponse maintenant! Répondit Xéna

je lui sautait dans les bras, ce qu'elle m'avait manquée, j'avais l'impression d'être décédée en même temps qu'elle, les larmes de joies coulaient abondamment sur mon visage.

Je sentais sa main me caresser les cheveux

- Gabrielle, je suis la maintenant! Dit-elle m'obligeant à croiser son regard.

- tu m'as tellement manqué! Avouais-je

- et si on allais retrouver cette fille au village, tu m'en diras plus sur elle? proposa t'elle en m'embrassant sur le front

- elle s'appelle Théa, elle vient d'un lointain futur! Commençais-je

- ça je le savais! C'est moi qui l'est fait venir ici! répondit-elle

- et pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire elle est si jeune et si inexpérimentée...répondis-je en me souvenant de tous ses faux pas

- parce que vois-tu cette petite n'est pas n'importe qu'elle petite fille j'ai besoin d'elle pour gagner contre cette armée qui ne cesse de devenir imposante de jour en jour! Expliqua Xéna

je n'aurais jamais cru vivre aussi longtemps pour entendre Xéna demander de l'aide.

couchée sur mon flanc je la regardais dormir profondément, son visage de bébé bienheureux, sa gorge lisse, sa petite poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son ventre sentant sa respiration, perdue par le fil de mes pensée je ne vis pas qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle me regardait d'un air haineux

- tu vas vite retirer ta main de mon ventre sinon tu prendras la mienne en plein dans ta figure! déclara t'elle en m'envoyant un regard glacial, je ne put qu'obéir à cette demande.

Je me levais et la regardais du coin de l'oeil

- tu as bien dormi cette nuit? On va s'entraîner sans relâche cette journée alors je te conseille de prendre des forces! Dit-elle

pov Théa

pour une fois je dormais à mon aise lorsque que sentis quelques chose de chaud se poser sur mon ventre, j'ouvris mes yeux pour regardé Calliope elle semblait comme subjuguée par mon ventre, moi je me sentais assez gênée, sa main comme ça sur mon ventre je ne pouvais que me rappeler hier soir ses mains courant sur mes épaules et son souffles chaud sur son corp.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser allez comme ça.

Elle se racla la gorge pour montrer à Calliope qu'elle était réveillée, la regardant dans les yeux avec une mimique d' irritation extrême sur les traits de son visage.

- tu vas vite retirer ta main de mon ventre sinon tu prendras la mienne dans la figure! Je venais de lui dire cela en insistant bien sur le mon pour bien lui signaler que je ne lui appartenait pas.

POV Xéna et Gabrielle

Gabrielle était pressée contre le dos de Xéna à cheval, elle ressentait un bien-être intense, une sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis la mort de son amie, mais c'était du passé maintenant elle savait qu'elle était aux côtés de son amie.

- Gabrielle! Tu sais je ne vais pas disparaître cette fois! Déclara Xéna en caressant du bout des doigts la main de Gabrielle pressée contre son ventre.

- je sais Xéna mais cette fois j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te renverrais jamais! Avoua t'elle

- Gabrielle tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit, toi et moi même dans la mort on sera toujours ensemble notre amour est éternelle! Expliqua t'elle

POV Théa

!JJJBBBBAAAAAOOOOUUUUUMMMMM!

mes fesses atterrirent lourdement sur la terre dans un gros fracas, Calliope me tendait sa main souriante pour me relever.

Je la saisit et elle me releva comme une plume.

- alors on recommence? Questionna t'elle

je me dépoussiérais vivement l'arrière train d'une main avant de prendre mon bâton, bien décidée à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

Déjà j'étais devenues plus endurante, je remarquais que je courrais plus longtemps avant d'être essoufflée, mes muscles devenaient plus dure surtout au niveau du ventre et des cuisses.

Cette fois-ci je n'attendrais pas bien gentiment, fonçant droit sur elle avec rapidité je l'assaillait de coups qu'elle parait les uns après les autres.

- trop lent! Même une limace irait plus vite! Dit-elle alors que moi je me fatiguais elle n'avait aucun problème elle était fraîche comme la rosée du matin.

Soudain je me rappelais que j'avais également des jambes, je détournais donc son attention avec un coup de pied qu'elle maîtrisa et l'envoyait promené un peu plus loin grâce à un coup de bâton en plein sur son ventre.

- yes! J'ai réussis! Dis-je victorieuse

elle se releva et me serra la main

- très bien Théa tu as fais de gros effort tu mérites une récompense! Dit-elle

- si c'est encore un plan foireux pour me faire atterrir dans ton lit n'y pense même pas! Lançais-je

- oh! Voyons tu me traites comme si j'étais une véritable obsédée à l'égard de ton corp, je suis une princesse ne l'oublie pas je sais me tenir! Répliqua t'elle avec une moue exagérée

- oui comme ce matin! En faisant une allusions lui rappelant sa main sur mon ventre.

Sont teint rosis considérablement.

- oui, bien ce n'était qu'une terrible méprise, en fait je pensais que tu ne respirais plus à te voir dormir aussi profondément et j'ai cru bon de vérifier au cas ou! Rétorqua t'elle

en me tournant le dos.

Alors que j'allais répliquer un bruit pareil à celui d'hier attira notre attention, son visage redevint grave.

- Théa! Suis-moi! Et dépêche, on nous appelle de toute urgence au village! Dit-elle

POV Xéna et Gabrielle

je la regardais engloutir la nourriture avec la grâce même d'un ogre, cette jeune femme qui avait un visage d'ange avait maintenant de la sauce partout autour de sa bouche et était plus

concentrée sur l'assiette remplie en face d'elle que par mon regard pourtant pesant sur elle.

Gabrielle avait toujours été d'une gourmandise à la faire rivaliser avec la plupart des hommes de ferme et encore là je pesais mes mots.

- eh!bien ton dernier repas c'était quand exactement? Demandais-je le visage soutenus par mes coudes sur la table en bois.

Elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, prit une bonne rasade d'eau et s'essuya la bouche avant de me répondre.

- 2 heures! Me dit-elle comme-ci cela faisait une éternité.

Elle avait encore un peu de sauce au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur dans le coin gauche, je fis glisser mon index ramassant la sauce et la portant à ma bouche.

Gabrielle rougit furieusement, elle allait parler lorsqu'un gros plein de soupe ivre arriva devant nous.

- vous êtes bien jolies mademoiselle! Ça vous dirais de vous amuser avec un vrai homme? Demanda t'il en se baissant avant de roter bruyamment au visage de Gabrielle visiblement écoeurée par la proposition.

La jalousie me prit au plus profond de moi et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- un vrai homme? il faudra que tu me le présentes ou est-il? Demandais-je posant ma mains au dessus de les yeux comme pour voir plus loin.

L'homme s'énerva et fit mine de vouloir me frapper un croche pied et hop! Une table en moins.

- avant d'inviter une femme! Essaie au moins de savoir si elle n'est pas avec quelqu'un avant! Espèce de gras du bide! Lançais-je

Gabrielle me sourit et nous sortîmes de l'auberge pour reprendre notre route.

- étais-tu jalouse? Demanda Gabrielle

elle avait effectivement mis son doigt sur ce que j'avais ressentit.

- bah! non mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on te manque de respect! Expliquais-je

sans prévenir elle me fonça dessus prenant mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassant passionnément, si je devais finir toute l'éternité dans le tartare au moins j'aurais gôuter à l'amour de ma chère et tendre Gabrielle.

POV Théa

cela faisait une bonne heure que je faisais les cents pas dans la hutte, Calliope m'avais laissée là pour aller parler à la reine Thessalia.

- Théa? Appela t'elle en faisant irruption dans la hutte, visiblement elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- calme-toi ! Et expliqua moi? Demandais-je la forçant à s'asseoir.

- ça va très mal Théa, Xéna est revenue dans le camp opposé, une armée est en route vers le centre de nos terre! Expliqua Calliope

- Quoi?mais et Gabrielle? Demandais-je inquiète

- je pense qu'elle est prisonnière ou morte! Expliqua t'elle


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

POV Gabrielle

j'ouvrais les yeux doucement, les sensations de cette nuit de plaisir avec Xéna encore toute fraîche en moi, le soleil brillait sur ma peau, mes cheveux étaient plaqués sur mon cou et mon front.

Je regardais autour de moi, mais pas de Xéna, je me sentis soudain très seule, toutes les questions volaient dans ma tête.

"Et si ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé, si ce n'était qu'un rêve?"

Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues abondamment, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Lorsque je sentis qu'on m'enlaçait par derrière, c'était Xéna d'un coup je me sentis à nouveau renaître.

- est-ce que tu regrettes? Demanda Xéna

- non! bien sûr que non! Cette nuit à été la plus merveilleuse que tous ce que j'ai vécu jusque maintenant! Avouais-je en séchant mes larmes.

- j'ai rapporté le petit déjeuné! Me dit-elle en secouant un lapin inerte dans sa main devant mes yeux, après on repart pour le village ou se trouve Théa! Dit-elle

POV Théa

- ah!non il est absolument hors de question que je grimpe la dedans! M'étais-je opposé vivement.

Ce fut encore une des idées laborieuses de Calliope pour disait-elle "repérer les troupes"

elle m'avait littéralement sortit du lit et me tirait à présent pour grimper dans un immense sapin.

- allons! Ne fais pas ta femmelette! Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige? demanda t'elle

en fait non, je n'avais pas le vertige je grimpais très haut quand je le voulais ce qui me dérangeais le plus c'était les insectes je déteste les insectes, j'en frémit rien que d'y penser mais au vu de son air décidé il était clair que je ne réussirais pas à échappé à faire de la grimpette dans les arbres.

Elle me fit grimper d'abord et me poussait parce que je n'allais pas assez vite à son gôut.

- n'en profite pas! Prévenais-je

- tu ne dois pas t'inquiété pour ça! Tu n'es pas mon genre du tous! Répondit-elle

j'allais lui répondre quelque chose lorsque je sentis quelque chose sur ma main un petit chatouillement, je regardais et là j'apercevais la plus horrible chose qu'il existait sur terre, terrorisée je lâchais tous perdant dans la même occasion mon équilibre, heureusement Calliope me rattrape sur ses épaules et me regardait avec un air nerveux mêlé à un soulagement.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu cette fois? Me demanda t'elle en grimpant avec moi toujours logée sur elle, sa tête entre les cuisses mon dieu que j'était gênée.

Je lui montrais donc d'un doigt tremblant ce qui avait provoqué ma terreur

- tu as peur des araignées! Tu exagère elle est minuscule! Déclara t'elle en l'écrasant contre l'écorce de l'arbre d'un coup de plat de la main.

Enfin arrivé à une hauteur convenable elle me déposa devant elle sur une grosse branche écartant les épines de l'arbre pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Dans les vallées dégagée se trouvait une immense armée, tous les soldats portaient des combinaison en cuir et en acier noir et ils étaient redoutablement armé, plusieurs drapeaux étaient présent, mais le plus haut était sur fond rouge et il y avait un X noir .

Ceux qui apparemment commandaient les armées se trouvaient devant, il y avait une femme tous de noir vêtue, très grande et avec des cheveux noir et à côtés se trouvait une petite femme blonde avec de long cheveux.

- c'est qui? Demandais-je

- tu as suivis ce que je t'ai raconté jusqu'ici? C'est l'armée des ténèbres et si je ne me trompe pas il doit y avoir environ 8000 hommes et femmes près à combattre avec à leur tête la femme la plus terrible que le monde n'ai jamais connu, cette femme avec les cheveux noir c'est elle! Expliqua t'elle

Je regardais encore et soudain je la vis nous fixer, Calliope devint toute blanche une expressions de terreur sur son visage.

- vite! Partons! Dit-elle paniquée, elle me saisit pour me faire descendre et sauta en bas de l'arbre.

- mais pourquoi? Interrogeais-je

- pas le temps court et ne te retourne surtout pas nous sommes suivies! Dit-elle en me reposant à terre et en me tirant tout en courant, c'est qu'elle courait vite je n'arrivais pas à suivre, soudain je trébuchais sur une racine.

Je ne pus que voir Calliope s'interposé entre un gros lourdaud de noir vêtu, une armure noir avec des pic d'acier un peu partout, et moi, je voulus me relever mais une douleur m'en empêcha, ma cheville me faisait extrêmement mal.

Calliope s'était interposée face à cet homme qui avait une épée avec juste un vulgaire poignard et elle résistait, je voyais au sol que ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

Je prenais appuis sur le tronc d'un arbre et sur ma jambe encore intact pour me relever, sautant par derrière au cou de l'homme le frappant de toute mes forces.

Calliope réussit à le neutraliser grâce à l'arme secrète " le coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille" mais alors qu'elle me prenait pour s'échapper je n'eux que le temps de voir une ombre devant nous et Calliope s'effondra, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venais de se passer.

Mon regard se posa sur Calliope inerte sur le sol et ensuite sur 2 pieds bottés, levant mon regard pour tomber dans celui glacé de cette Xéna qui me regardait avec le plus grand mépris qu'il m'était jusque là impossible d'imaginé.

Dans un sursaut de colère je me lançais sur elle en criant mais je fus balayée sur le côté avec une gifle magistrale que la combattante venais de m'administrer, même mes parents n'avaient jamais osé me gifler comme ça, cette force de la nature qu'était cette femme me souleva par le cou pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- pour une qui dois me battre on ne peut pas dire que tu sois forte! Mais tu me serviras quand même ton existence n'aura pas été faite pour rien! Me dit-elle méprisante

j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tous le bonheur en moi en regardant ses yeux qui ne me renvoyait que la violence et la mort.

Son étreinte sur mon cou se desserra et je tombais sur le sol, respirant le plus que je ne pouvais pour obtenir l'air donc je venais d'être privée quelque temps.

Le soldat immobilisé par Calliope fut tué devant moi par cette Xéna d'un coup d'épée et sa tête roula à mes pieds j'étais tétanisée et rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'elle me saisit par le dos de ma brassière pour me traîner dans la fôrèt en prenant garde de bien passer ou il y avait des pierres des ronces ce fut les jambes ensanglantée que je fus jetée dans une tente.

La femme blonde de tantôt y était installée et me regardait comme on regarde un monstre, ses yeux vert dans les miens , cette femme ressemblait énormément à Gabrielle mis à part la longueur de ses cheveux, elle jeta son visage en arrière en rigolant mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux c'était un de ces rires machiavélique qui vous glace sang

- Alors petite soeur! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Demanda t'elle

- ... je ne répondis pas trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle venait de dire petite soeur, mais je n'avais pas de grande soeur à vrai dire je n'avais qu'une mère et un père qui m'avaient envoyé dans ce pensionnat pour faire mon éducation.

- répond-moi quand je te parles! Dit-elle levant sa main pour me frapper, par réflexe je me protégeait avec mes bras.

Mais rien ne me frappa, au lieu de cela elle appela la guerrière qui me traîna une nouvelle fois dehors.

- regarde ça petite! si on gagne ce sera grâce à toi! déclara Xéna en me tirant les cheveux en arrière pour me montrer avant de me pousser contre le sol avec son pied .

POV Gabrielle et Xéna

Mes yeux émeraude s'agrandirent en voyant le village encore fumant d'un incendie, je ne pus retenir mon dégoût en voyant les cadavres mutilés de mes soeur et je rendus tous ce que j'avais bien pu manger.

Xéna paraissait comme sidérée de voir un tel carnage, ensuite son regard fut attiré par des traces de sabot.

- Elle à réussit à s'échapper! Dit-elle

- Xéna, je pense que je sais ou elle est, il y a un autre village retranché à un jour de marche, je pense qu'elle est là-bas! S'exclama Gabrielle l'espoir sans les yeux.

Sans plus tarder nous repartirent vers ce village, arrivé là bas à la fin de la journée nous constatâmes avec effroi que le même sort était arrivé à ce village toutes les hutte brûlaient encore et des corps parsemé jonchaient le sol.

Tout un coup un bruit de craquement attira notre attention, Xéna prit les devant comme toujours et lorsque j'arrivais je la voyais penchée sur Calliope la princesse des amazones.

- elle est vivante Gabrielle! Aide-moi! S'exclama Xéna

pendant toute la nuit Xéna oeuvra pour la remettre sur pied, et moi je restais là à la regarder je ressentais en moi un sentiment de tristesse qui remontait comme si j'étais liée à quelqu'un d'une certaine façon et que cette personne souffrait en ce moment.

- j'ai fait tous ce que j'ai pu! Mais ils l'ont prit Xéna je suis désolé! Déclara Calliope d'une voix étouffée.

- ce n'est pas grave Calliope! Tu t'es bien battue! Répondit Xéna en couvrant la jeune fille qui s'endormit aussitôt.

- est-ce que? Demandais-je n'osant pas dire le mot, Xéna vint s'asseoir en face de moi les mains encore ensanglantée de son "intervention chirurgicale" avec Calliope

- non! Elle ne la tuera pas Gabrielle, elle à besoin d'elle, Gabrielle, je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête avec toi! dit-elle

- Xéna je ne comprend pas qui c'est elle? demandais-je

- Gabrielle, lorsque je suis décédée mon âme s'est scindée en trois, mon côté sombre rejoins les tartares et le côté du bien les champs Elysée quant à la troisième partie... commença Xéna

- Théa? Demandais-je

- oui Théa représente l'espoir que j'avais en moi, tous mes rêves brisés forme son être! Sans elle , nous ne gagnerons pas mais lorsque ma partie "méchante" le découvrit elle décida d'utilisé Théa pour réalisé ses plus noir désir, Gabrielle, si je meurs à nouveau la Xéna du mal survivra mais si Théa meurs alors je mourrais aussi avec ma partie de ténèbre, expliqua t'elle

- Xéna! Tu veux dire que cette petite fille? Mais ce n'est pas possible elle vient du futur! m'exclamais-je

- Gabrielle s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, tu sauras tous quand le moment sera venu mais pour l'instant il nous faut la ramener parmi nous, et ça toi seul peut le faire car je ne suis pas capable d'affronter mes propres ténèbres cela risquerait de faire basculer l'équilibre du monde dans le chaos! dit-elle

POV Théa

le froid glacial de la nuit me faisait trembler de tous mon corp, attachée à cette croix au vue de tous le monde je ne pouvais fuir, mes poignets attaché me faisait horriblement mal, je sentais mon corp partir.

Mon esprit vagabondant dans mes souvenirs alors que mes oreilles entendaient parfaitement les soldats ivre violer des femmes, Xéna et l'autre fille occupée à me regarder leurs yeux se régalaient de me voir partir à petit feu.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir me vain ou plutôt une divagation provoquée par la douleur.

La brise chaude soufflant sur ma joue, l'odeur du feux crépitant , un sentiment de joie et de sécurité, j'étais là bien au chaud enlacée par 2 femmes mais je ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était leur visage était dans la pénombre je ne pouvais qu'entendre leurs voix.

- regarde-là! Elle est si belle et je l'aime tellement! Disais une des voies

- oui, elle est notre espoir mon amour! Répondait une autre voix.

Tous se brouilla et je revint à la réalité lorsque je sentis mes poignets se détaché et que j'atterris sur le sol tête la première j'espérais bien mourir bientôt mais hélàs le sang qui s'échappaient de mon front fut arrêté par une pression de la mains de Xéna

elle me transportait dans une tente à nouveau.

- pourquoi? demandais-je ,je ne comprenais pas pourquoi me faisait-elle souffrir sans me tuer qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre fille comme moi pouvait lui apporter?

- j'aime te voir souffrir je me régale mais je ne peux pas te tuer tu es trop importante à mes yeux! Répondit-elle toujours de sa voix rude.

Je m'évanouissais d'avoir tant souffert, pensant à Calliope qui m'avait protégée et que cette femme avait tué sans conscience.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

POV Gabrielle et Xéna:

Xéna était comme dans ses habitudes occupée à aiguiser son épée au coin du feu, j'avais appris toutes ses années que lorsqu'elle faisait ça c'était pour réfléchir mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne restait pas clair dans mon esprit.

- Gabrielle! Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme cela? Demanda t'elle plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien un regard bienveillant doux, tendre.

Je m'agitais un peu car je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que je la fixais depuis au moins une demi-bougies.

Heureusement le réveil imminent de Calliope repoussa le moment de ma réponse.

Déjà je me portais aux côtés de la jeune fille, Calliope n'était pas une amazone pour rien comme la plupart des guerrières elle avait une faculté à vite se remettre d'un blessure ou d'un maladie.

- tu vas mieux? Demandais-je évitant le regard de Xéna qui ne me lâchait plus à présent.

- oui, merci! Dit-elle en buvant l'eau que je lui tendais dans le creux de mes mains.

Xéna se mit debout marchant en secouant ses poings nerveusement.

- ça y est j'ai trouvé Gabrielle! Je sais comment nous sortirons Théa de là! Dit-elle

Calliope et moi même nous échangeâmes un regard curieux avant de la regarder à nouveau pour écouter son plan.

POV Evil Xéna

assise dans mon trône moelleux et me régalant de la torture d'une des prisonnières je ne put que regarder le visage terrifié de la jeune prisonnière celle qui permettrait à ma plus grande aspiration de se réalisé.

POV Théa

traînée hors de la tente par cette immonde femme, je fus assise à côté de son trône par obligation, elle me tenait immobile grâce à une corde attachée solidement à mes poignets.

Une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que moi fut amenée devant nous et attachée à un poteau puis le tissus de son dos fut déchiré.

Mes yeux se levaient pour voir le visage souriant de Xéna, un bruit de claquement suivit d'un cris de douleur intense attira mon attention, une torture, Xéna me torturait en me faisant regarder impuissante la torture de cette femme le dos ensanglanté par le fouet.

Je détournais mon visage fermant mes yeux mais j'entendais toujours ce qui se passais, des larmes chaudes et continue ruisselaient sur mon visage.

- regarde! Ordonna t'elle me tournant le visage avec force.

- noooooonnnnnnn! Criais-je

- non! Tu veux l'aider? Demanda t'elle

- oui! Répondis-je

- eh!bien! Dit-elle en coupant la corde de mes poignets, met fin à ses souffrances! Reprit-elle en me tendant un poignard, je le pris hésitante.

- je ne peux pas! Dis-je la femme cria encore un autre coup de fouet s'abattant à nouveau sur son dos.

- si tu ne le fais pas elle continuera à souffrir! me dit-elle

je m'approchais de la fille dangereusement, la regardant dans les yeux.

- je suis désolé! balbutiais-je m'apprêtant à la tuer pour arrêter ses souffrances lorsque mon élan fut coupé par une large main , me tournant je reconnu Gabrielle, fondant en larme dans ses bras.

- chuut! Ne t'en fais pas, tous va bien maintenant! me rassura t'elle, lorsque tout un coup se sentit l'acier glacé du poignard appuyé contre ma gorge.

Xéna nous regardait ses yeux rapetissaient au vue de mon agressions, elle n'était pas contente du tous.

- dit à tes soldats de nous laisser partir sinon je la tue et tu mourras avec toutes tes ambitions inachevée! Menaça Gabrielle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur ma gorge.

La blonde au cheveux blond qui m'avait appelé "petite soeur" se montra à sa vue Gabrielle relâcha un tant sois peu la pressions sur ma gorge.

- Hope! Dit-elle

- ça faisait une éternité! N'est ce pas maman? demanda Hope en souriant d'un air perfide

- Hope? Pourquoi? J...non! Laissez-nous partir sinon je la tue! Se reprit-elle

- je ne crois pas maman, toi qui n'as jamais pu tuer ou plus précisément me tuer, tes enfants sont ta seules faiblesse, alors je ne pense pas que tu aies assez de courage pour la tuer! Déclara Hope en me regardant dans les yeux.

- peut-être qu'elle ne la tuera pas mais moi je n'hésiterais pas si ça peut sauver le monde des ténèbre! S'exclama Calliope reprenant le couteaux sur ma gorge.

Xéna parut agacée au plus haut point, elle savait sans doute que je n'étais dans une très bonne posture .

- soit! Vous avez peut-être gagné une bataille mais nous nous reverrons! Dit-elle faisant signe à ses hommes de s'écarter pour nous laisser passer.

C'est dans la peur de mourir que je fut transportée toujours couteaux sur la gorge jusqu'à une grotte reculée.

- Gabrielle! Appelais-je larmes au yeux dès qu'elle rangea le poignard je lui sautais au cou pleurant toutes les épreuves épouvantable que j'avais vécue à cause de cette désaxée de Xéna.

Lorsque mon regard atterri à nouveau sur Xéna, criant je m'éloignais.

- Théa! N'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas la méchante Xéna! Me rassura Calliope

- tu es vivante! Dis-je heureuse je pensais fermement qu'elle était décédée, je la prit dans mes bras posant ma bouche sur la sienne puis me reculant gênée de l'avoir embrassée sans prévenir elle n'osa pas bougé avec son sourire béa grandissant.

- Théa! Tu devrais te reposer! Dit doucement Gabrielle en caressant mes cheveux.

POV Gabrielle

je ne pouvais pas dormir, ce qu'Hope m'avait dit m'obsédait littéralement, je regardais Théa endormie au côté de Calliope , puis je remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais jusque là jamais remarqué.

Théa portait une tâche de naissance un peu au dessus du nombril mais il fallait vraiment regardé à deux fois pour la voir, "comme-moi" pensais-je en souriant.

Je regardais dans la direction de Xéna, elle regardait vers moi le regard doux.

- Xéna, là-bas j'ai vu Hope! Lui dit-je

elle parut désorientée à cette révélation de ma part.

- Xéna qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Théa, qui est-elle? Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose quel est son lien avec moi? Demandais-je visiblement agacée par toute ces cachotterie

Xéna soupira se leva puis m'emmena en dehors de la grotte, son regard plongé dans le mien.

- Théa est ...commença t'elle

- oui? Repris-je pour savoir

au moment ou les lèvres de Xéna se séparait pour dire la vérité un cris étouffé vint nous déconcentrer

Xéna entra comme une furie dans la grotte pour voir 2 hommes de noirs vêtus soulevant Théa et Calliope leurs mains sur la bouche pour empêcher qu'elle parle.

- vous voulez mourir encor n'est-ce pas? Demanda Xéna d'une austérité intense dans le regard.

Les 2 soldats balancèrent les filles derrière avant de sortir leurs épées pour combattre la redoutable Xéna

Xéna n'hésita pas une seconde pour se lancer sur les 2 soldats épée en main et fournissant son cri de guerre bien connu de tous.

Xéna planta son épée dans l'un des soldats qui se mit à s'esclaffer d'un rire tapageur avant d'envoyé Xéna sur un pilier de la grotte qui éclata en mille morceaux dans un grand fracas.

Gabrielle aussi se lança avec férocité sur les soldats, maniant ses saï avec une dextérité inouïe, les plantant dans leurs poitrines et finissant par être envoyée sur Xéna.

C'est alors que Xéna eut une idée, elle lança son fameux shakram qui vint se planter derrière les soldats à ce moment là Théa compris pourquoi Xéna avait raté les soldats délibérément, elle se leva et sauta aussi haut qu'elle pouvait pour lancer à son tour le shakram qui les toucha avant qu'ils ne redeviennent poussière.

Xéna serra Théa dans ses bras la félicitant d'avoir réduit ces 2 tueurs en poussière, Gabrielle regarda la scène sceptique elle découvrirait ce que Xéna lui cachait mais comment.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

POV Théa

je me réveillais doucement car je me sentais bien comme ça, le bras de Calliope m'enserrant la taille, je la regardait dormir, "la pauvre depuis que je suis là elle n'arrête pas de risquer sa vie pour me sauver" pensais-je en caressant ses cheveux .

Sentant qu'on m'observait je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Xéna ,Gabrielle était couchée sur elle, je rougis intensément voyant cela.

- Théa?appela Xéna

- euh!oui! Répondis-je un peu surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole

- sais-tu qui tu es? demanda t'elle

je la regardais d'un air complètement ahuri à cette question qui me sembla tout à fait stupide.

- évidement que je sais qui je suis! Je suis Théa! Répondis-je toujours stupéfaite par cette question, Xéna sourit à m'entendre dire ça.

- ta cheville te fait-elle toujours mal? Demanda t'elle cette fois avec un air plus inquiet

- bien non! Ça va mieux! Avouais-je, en fait je ne me l'étais pas moi même demandée, j'étais trop inquiète, trop en insécurité et à la fois trop heureuse que je ne pensais même pas à la douleur de la cheville probablement tordue ou aux brûlures que la corde serrée avait provoqués à mes poignets.

- et si on allait pécher? Demanda t'elle changeant de conversation , l'expression de mon visage devait être énormément lisible car elle me répondit aussitôt, je t'apprendrais!

Je me glissais donc hors des couvertures avec la grande précaution de ne pas réveiller Calliope et suivais Xéna sans broncher jusqu'à un petit étang, elle se dévêtu et je fis de même pour la suivre dans l'eau soudain elle plongea sans prévenir et refis surface l'instant d'après avec un énorme poisson encore frétillant le lançant sur la berge.

Je ne pus retenir un bruit d'admiration en la voyant pécher.

Elle vint près de moi puis me dit

- prend bien ta respiration et garde tes yeux ouvert je vais t'aider à plonger et tu attraperas le premier poisson que tu verras.

Me tenant fermement elle m'entraîna sous l'eau, elle était boueuse et je ne voyais rien, elle me montra du doigt quelque chose qui bougeait devant nous, je fonçait dessus pour l'attraper et refaire surface quelque minutes plus tard.

- une branche! Je suis très impressionnée! S'exclama Gabrielle me toisant du regard avec un soupçon de jalousie dans les yeux.

Xéna m'ébouriffa les cheveux

- ne t'en fais pas tu réussiras vite à en attraper! M'encouragea t'elle me poussant doucement pour que je sorte de l'eau.

Calliope arriva à son tour avec un bout de tissus pour que je me sèche, une fois habillée elle tendit ses lèvres.

- Calliope je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en la voyant là penchée sur moi avec ses lèvres en cul de poule.

- j'attend mon baiser du matin, tu sais comme hier je sais que tu en as envie! Répondit-elle

- pas du tout! Hier c'était juste un petit bisous de remerciement! Répondis-je très gênée

Gabrielle me regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

- eh! ben Théa vas y donne le lui! Encouragea t'elle

- Calliope laisse-là tranquille et toi Gabrielle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle doit faire elle peut décider toute seule que je sâche! Déclara Xéna sortant à son tour avec un poisson dans chaque main.

Pendant le petit déjeuné l'atmosphère était pesante, Gabrielle boudait, Calliope avait un air penaud sur le visage, et moi je m'inquiétais sur la suite des événements.

Cela devait environ faire 1 semaine tout au plus que j'étais ici et j'avais déjà l'impression que mon ancienne vie s'effacais comme si mon époque n'était qu'un rêve illusoire.

- Théa, j'ai vu que tu avais fait pas mal de progrès mais il en faudra plus si tu veux espérer rentrer chez toi un jour! Lança Gabrielle

apparemment je la gênais au plus haut point , c'était évident, le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé alors que je péchais avec Xéna il était clair que je marchais pleinement sur ses plats de bande.

- Gabrielle, tu veux bien m'entraîner aujourd'hui? Demandais-je

- très bien! Accepta t'elle.

POV Gabrielle

cette petite garce venait de signer son arrêt de mort, non mais, osé toucher comme ça à ma Xéna, en plus avec son air de petite innocente fallait pas pousser non plus.

Au bâton elle était imbattable, même si il fallait reconnaître que Théa avais fournis de nombreux effort, elle était devenue plus rapide, et plus précise on reconnaissait là les fruit de l'entraînement avec une amazone. Mais il en fallait plus pour espérer mettre Gabrielle au tapis, en un cou de bâton bien placé Théa fit le grand écart Gabrielle profitant de l'occasion pour lui mettre une pichenette sur le haut de sa tête.

- Aïe! Dit-elle en grimaçant et en frottant sa tête se relevant elle reprit une pose de combat.

- tu vois! Tu es trop confiance et tu donnes plein de faille à tes adversaires! Lui expliquais-je

- c'est facile pour toi de dire ça! Tu es tellement douée! Répondit-elle

je me détendis après tous ce n'étais qu'une enfant elle ne pouvait pas vouloir draguer Xéna.

Par contre ma chère Xéna aurait tout intérêt à me fournir les explication concernant l'identité de cette jeune fille , me laissant attendrir par cette petite au traits encore poupon à certain endroit je perdis l'équilibre en recevant un coup de bâton de cette petite.

POV Evil Xéna

regardant ce qui se passais attentivement je voyais Gabrielle perdre garde avec Théa, je savais pertinemment pourquoi ,sans doute sentait-elle quelque chose en elle.

Un nouveau plant juteux vint apparaître dans un coin de ma tête , mon intelligence me surprendrais toujours.

Je décidais de laisser les 2 jeunes idiotes à leurs bêtises qui ne leur serais pas de grande utilité contre moi pour me presser d'aller communiquer mon plant sans aucune erreur.

Me sauvant comme j'étais venue sans me faire remarquer.

POV Théa

je marchais triomphante vers la grotte fanfaronnant à tue-tête ma victoire contre Gabrielle.

Celle-ci me suivait en souriant, de telle façon que j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était fière de ce que j'avais accomplis.

Lorsque tout un coup une sensation que je ne connaissais que trop bien me tomba dessus comme une massue sur le coin de ma tête.

- non! Dis-je me cachant dans les bras de Gabrielle en voyant cette horrible femme qui m'avait torturé.

- Comme c'est touchant! déclara t'elle hypocritement

- Ne la touche pas! Prévint Gabrielle resserrant plus fort son étreinte sur moi

- oh!mais je ne compte pas la toucher! Dit-elle riant d'une façon décontenancée.

- maman, petite soeur! Je ne me lasse pas des réunions de famille! Déclara Hope surgissant aux côtés de Xéna.

Calliope et Xéna (la gentille) arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard, de gros nuage orageux se formèrent à cette confrontation.

- tiens tante Xéna toi aussi! Déclara Hope

Xéna (la gentille) la regarda d'un air de dégoût total

- je ne suis pas ta tante! Dit-elle

- non c'est vrai! Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi! Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt je regardais la scène toujours dans les bras de Gabrielle

- mais j'y pense Gabrielle, Théa, Xéna vous à t'elle dit la vérité à votre sujet? Demanda Xéna (evil)

Gabrielle et moi-même nous regardâmes curieuse avant de regarder en direction de Xéna

- à voir vos têtes! Non! Déclara Hope

- taisez-vous s'énerva Xéna (la gentille)

- je pourrais t'écraser comme la vulgaire crotte de chèvre que tu es! Mais la vérité c'est que j'aime te voir souffrir Xéna! Vociféra Xéna (Evil)

- allez-Xéna dit leur la vérité! Relança Hope en souriant

- Xéna? Appela Gabrielle tourmentée.

- Gabrielle la vérité c'est que Théa...Théa ...est...est...

Xéna(evil) avait son sourire de ténèbre qui s'accentuait au vue de ce que Xéna(gentille) allait révéler.

Et moi je restais là à regardé les 2 camps s'affronter, regardant Gabrielle effarée et Calliope frustrée incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

La pluie froide tombant abondamment sur nous et les éclairs suivit de tonnerre déchirant le ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

POV Xéna:

la nuit était complètement noir, pas un bruit comme-ci tout s'était arrêté juste 2 femmes galopant vers les entrailles de la fôrèt.

- oh!Xéna!vite je sens qu'il arrive! cria Gabrielle fatiguée, je tapotais sa main doucement pour la rassurer je sentais ses ongles serrer mon ventre heureusement le cuir de mon armure me protégeait.

- ne t'en fais pas! Je vais trouver un endroit parfait! Lui dit-je tout en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide pour voir si elle allait bien, la sueur coulait de son front.

Un cris phénoménal déchirant la nuit m'obligea à m'arrêter, tant pis il faudrait qu'on travaille ensemble pour que ce bébé viennent au monde.

Je la fit descendre du cheval, essayant de faire un feu pour y voir plus claire, mettant en place une couverture pour la faire se reposer.

- Gabrielle tu devrais t'allonger? lui proposais-je

- non! dit-elle tout en serrant son énorme ventre, avant de grimacer de douleur.

- et qu'est-ce qui te soulagerais? Demandais-je pour l'aider m'approchant

- il faut que je marche! Dit-elle en se pliant de douleur

- je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de marcher Gabrielle! répondis-je en la soutenant, elle me regarda de ses yeux suppliant.

- je t'en prie Xéna, cette souffrance est invivable! Dit-elle serrant ma main, d'habitude je n'avais pas mal mais là il fallait avouer qu'elle avait une poigne de fer.

Après une demi-heure à piétiné pour se détendre, le souffle entrecoupé de Gabrielle m'avertis que la délivrance ne tarderais plus.

Je la transportais donc sur la couverture, la couchait et je restais là à la regarder, une force étrange se dégageant d'elle.

Elle criait sa douleur augmentant, je lui faisais une prise sur sa jambe pour qu'elle oublie la douleur mais rien, elle poussait, son front était humide, passant ma main sur son visage je remarquais qu'elle avait une fièvre intense.

Je courrais vers Argo pour y prendre la besace ou se trouvait une gourde et mon couteau quelque chose se passait et si je ne réagissais pas vite je risquais de la perdre elle et le bébé.

- j'ai maaaalll! Hurlais-t'elle

- ne t'en fais pas Gabrielle je vais m'occuper de toi! Lui dis-je en lui versant un peu d'eau dans sa bouche et son son front.

Je stérilisais mon couteau avec le feu que j'avais allumé , prête à tailler dans son ventre.

Lorsque d'une poussée je vit quelque chose sortir, 2 minuscules petite fesse rosée occupée à sortir, ébahie je regardais Gabrielle faire des efforts incommensurable pour mettre au monde ce petit-être innocent qui avait grandit en elle pendant 9 mois.

- allez Gabrielle, tu y es presque! Encourageais-je

et puis un petit cris attira mon attention, ce bébé, ce nouvel espoir, je coupais le cordon ombilical ce qui faisait de lui un petit être à part entière.

- c'est une petite fille Gabrielle, elle est magnifique regarde! Lui dis-je en posant délicatement le bébé encore mouillé sur le corp de Gabrielle, immédiatement son visage s'illumina, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Regardant cette scène je fus subjuguée.

Un peu plus tard alors que je revenais d'avoir chassé et que je mettais cuire notre nourriture, je regardais Gabrielle qui nourrissait ce petit-être si fragile à présent complètement propre, occupée à sourire subjuguées par la chair de sa chaire caressant et embrassant tendrement ses petits doigts.

- tu lui as trouvé un prénom? Demandais-je ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle, elle avait tellement souffert au cours des dernières années, elle méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autres d'avoir ce si grand bonheur dans sa vie.

- je pense que je vais l'appelé...hum...Theia! Dit-elle embrassant son petit front, un regard de fierté emplissant ses yeux.

POV Théa

l'atmosphère tendue était palpable, la pluie tombaient toujours, mais je n'avais pas froid, j'étais protégée dans les bras de Gabrielle.

- Xéna de quoi parle t'elle? Demanda Gabrielle la détresse et l'incompréhension se lisait dans son visage.

- Gabrielle, je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas par ou commencer! Déclara Xéna

- allez Xéna dis-lui la vérité! S'exclama Hope

- Gabrielle, la vérité c'est que ...Gabrielle, Théa...Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dis avant! Commença t'elle

- mais tu vas cracher le morceau au lieu de tourner au tour comme une autruche! S'écria Calliope énervée au plus haut point, puis elle se ressaisit, je suis désolée faites comme-ci je n'étais pas là.

POV Gabrielle (celle du flash back de Xéna et pas celle qui se trouve avec Théa l'ado)

Regarder sa petite fille dormant paisiblement la comblait d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Gabrielle, il faut que tu dormes maintenant! S'exclama Xéna d'une voix ensommeillée

Gabrielle posa sa main sur le ventre de son bébé nouveau né.

- je ne peux pas, regarde-là, elle est magnifique! Murmura t'elle pour ne pas réveiller son bébé endormit

Xéna se retourna pour faire face à Gabrielle, posant son regard résolu dans le sien.

- je suis désolé Gabrielle mais je n'ai pas le choix! Dit-elle en pressant son pouce dans l'arrière cou de Gabrielle qui s'évanouit.

Le lendemain je me réveillais, cherchant partout mon bébé, paniquant lorsque j'entendis une voix mélodieuse suivit de pleurs de bébé, je me lançais pour voir Xéna qui berçait doucement Theia dans ses bras tout en lui chantant une chanson, mon regard s'adoucit comprenant que mon bébé n'était pas en danger, elle allait grandir avec tous l'amour qu'elle aurait besoin.

Le choc que j'eu lorsque j'appris que je portais un enfant s'estompa vite lorsque je pris ma ravissante petite fille dans mes bras, notre premier échange de regard.

Revenons 9 mois avant cela.

Xéna et moi-même menions alors un combat contre un seigneur nommé Karock le tueur, cet homme menaçait la paix du monde en s'alliant avec de puissants démons anciens.

Xéna le tua bravement sauvant le monde une nouvelle fois du chaos.

Alors que nous dormions comme d'habitude côte à côte je fis un rêve des plus saugrenu, un homme tous de blanc vêtu qui s'adressait à moi.

- Gabrielle, mon enfant, tu as beaucoup souffert et pourtant tu as garder ton âme pure, je te fais un cadeaux à toi et ton amie Xéna, tu enfanteras d'un être au coeur pure et innocent comme toi qui refléteras tous tes espoirs ainsi que ceux de Xéna, grâce à ce bébé, Xéna sera pardonnée de tous les actes commis avant son changement.

Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide et moi non plus je n'y croyais pas, pensant que ce n'était qu'une rêve , c'est près de 2 mois plus tard alors que je mangeais à peut près tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table de l'auberge ou nous nous étions arrêtée, en vous imaginant que le matin même j'avais rendu une partie du repas de la veille.

- tu dois te reprendre Gabrielle, tu vas te rendre malade à manger autant! S'exclama Xéna en buvant une grosse gorgée de bière.

- j'ai faim alors je mange et toi alors hein? est-ce que je me mêle de ta future gueule de bois? Demandais-je fière de ce pique royalement lancé puis je quittais la table pour rejoindre notre chambre, il me sembla que j'avais grossi un tous petit peu, Xéna rentra à son tour dans la chambre me regardant occupée à regarder mon reflet dans un miroir.

- Xéna, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossis? Demandais-je tout en examinant mon reflet

- avec tous ce que tu engouffres cela ne m'étonne pas! Répliqua t'elle

2 semaines plus tard mon état ne c'était pas amélioré, j'avais très mal au ventre, je vomissais dès que je me levais, Xéna m'emmena chez un médecin réputé d'Athènes.

- ma cher petite dame, je crois bien que je ne peux rien faire pour vous, tous ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est de vous reposer avant que le bébé naisse! Expliqua t'il

Xéna et moi-même échangions alors un regard surpris

- Q Quoi? Vous voulez dire que Gabrielle serait enceinte? demanda Xéna curieuse et affolée en même temps

- vous ne le saviez pas? Eh! Bien félicitation vous êtes enceinte de 3 mois mademoiselle! Dit-il

Nous ne nous échangeâmes pas un mot ce soir là, le campement déjà apprêté, Xéna aiguisait son épée ne jetant aucun regard vers moi.

C'est dans un profond soupir qu'elle finit par se lever et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Gabrielle euh! Comment? Qui? ou? Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, elle était terriblement nerveuse.

- bien tu te rappelles lorsque tu es tombée enceinte d'Eve? Demandais-je

- oui bien sûr! répondit-elle

- tu m'as demandé de te croire sur la provenance de ton bébé et bien pour moi c'est la même chose, et cette fois je sais que ce bébé n'est pas l'enfant du mal, c'est un bébé qui nous apportera le bonheur à toute les 2! Expliquais-je prenant sa main dans la mienne

POV Théa

Tous le monde appréhendais ce que Xéna allait dire, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait divulguer je savais que ça aurait un impact sur ce que je suis, je le sentais de toute mes entrailles.

Xéna nous regardaient Gabrielle et moi, suppliante qu'on la pardonne.

- Gabrielle, la vérité c'est Théa est ton enfant, la chaire de ta chaire, ta fille! Révéla t'elle

à ces mots j'eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait, comme-ci mon existence n'avait été qu'un vulgaire théâtre de coin de rue.

Tous s'embrouilla autour de moi, je n'avais pas la force de faire face à cette révélation.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: (2ème partie)

POV Théa

Je sentis une douleur dans la joue avant de reprendre mes esprits, me mettant debout je regardais autour de moi ne voyant que Calliope penchée sur moi avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- ou sont...? commençais-je

- lorsque tu t'es évanouie, Gabrielle t'as confiée à moi pour que je te mène en sûreté, Gabrielle et Xéna se sont battue contre Hope et Xéna et moi j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour ne pas être suivie par les troupes de Xéna! Expliqua Calliope

- Calliope! Ce n'est pas possible! Dit-moi que je suis dans un cauchemar que rien de cela n'existe! Suppliais-je

je ne savais pas quoi penser qu'allais-je bien devenir maintenant j'étais perdue je ne savais plus à quoi me raccrocher.

POV Xéna (la gentille)

je sentis les picotements douloureux que la gifle de Gabrielle m'avait procuré à l'instant, elle était folle de rage, je savais que je méritais amplement cela.

- Xéna?Comment-as tu pu? Me demanda t'elle

- Gabrielle, je n'avais pas le choix, tu dois me croire! M'exclamais-je

- comment puis je te croire, durant tous ce temps ou j'étais avec toi tu n'as cessé de m'apporter de la souffrance et là tu m'as volé mes plus précieux souvenir avec ma fille! Et tu me demande de te pardonner! Hurla t'elle les yeux emplit de haine je n'avais jamais vu une telle émotion dans ses yeux.

Flash (Xéna retour dans le passé)

je venais de mettre Gabrielle en sûreté avec son bébé, loin des guerres.

Dans le village amazone dont elle était reine autrefois, la reine Cyanne qu'elle avait elle même nommé avait aussi une petite fille 2 ans plus âgée que Theia.

- Xéna! reste! Me supplia t'elle

- Gabrielle, tu sais que je ne peux pas, tu es maman maintenant et ici tu pourras l'éduquer en sécurité! Expliquais-je en embrassant le front de ma tendre Gabrielle, elle me manquerait c'en était certain mais je ne voulais pas la mettre une nouvelle fois en danger avec sa petite fille.

Je promis néanmoins de lui rendre visite au moins une fois par an.

Hélas je ne pus garder ma promesse, être loin d'elle me tuais à petit feux et je ne pouvais pas non plus abandonné ma quête de rédemption, ce fut que 4 ans plus tard que je revins.

Mais dans le village aucune Gabrielle n'était là pour m'accueillir...

Je compris que je n'avais pas été là pour la soutenir et qu'elle était devenue complètement folle après avoir perdu sa fille lors d'une attaque la veille, ce que je vis me fendis le coeur, Gabrielle berçait le corp inerte de sa fille en criant sa colère sur tous.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser souffrir Gabrielle une fois de plus, n'ayant pas d'appuis des dieux j'allais donc faire un pacte avec les démons anciens leur demandant de faire revivre la petite Theia mais d'effacé toutes sont existence de la mémoire de Gabrielle.

Leurs conditions était d'avoir tous les droit sur ma partie ténébreuse lors de ma mort et le droit de faire revenir Theia dans ce monde le moment venu pour mettre à sac la population.

Coincée au pied du mur j'acceptais sans hésitation me promettant que si un jour ça arriverait je ferais tous pour réussir à garder la paix sur terre.

POV Gabrielle (retour au temps présent)

j'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que Xéna venait de révéler son attitude me blessa et me flatta en même temps, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de Théa qui était selon elle ma fille.

Les larmes me vinrent toute seule, j'avais sentis que quelque chose de spécial nous liaient mais des liens de sang je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer.

Et maintenant il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir, faites prisonnière par Evil Xéna et par Hope je ne pourrais probablement pas regarder Théa dans les yeux.

- maman? Appela Hope en rentrant dans la tente ou j'avais été attachée à un poteau

- Hope? Pourquoi? Demandais-je

- parce que tu l'as toujours préféré et que tu l'as aimé et éduqué d'ailleurs je vais te dire un petit secret! Commença Hope en s'approchant de mon oreille , c'est moi qui l'ai tué! Avoua t'elle

- noooooooonnnnnnnn! Criais-je pleurant à chaude larme

- si maman! Et si jamais elle revient se mettre entre mon futur royaume et moi je la viderais de son sang une seconde fois! Menaça t'elle

POV Xéna (la gentille)

laissée pour morte après m'être confrontée avec Hope, je me laissais emporter par les flots dans lequel j'avais été jeté, blessée je divaguais.

Jusqu'à ce que je fus sortie de la et traînée jusque dans une vallée , placée près d'un bon feux.

Trois jours plus tard je me réveillais aux côtés de Calliope.

- Calliope comment as-tu fais? Demandais-je

- bien je suis une amazone ne l'oublie pas! répondit-elle, j'ai suivit ta trace, Xéna tous va très mal, Théa est partie secourir Gabrielle si on ne l'aide pas elle va mourir! Expliqua t'elle

- c'est de ma faute tous ça! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter! Répliquais-je rongée par la culpabilité.

POV Théa

je marchais d'un pas franc droit vers le camps ennemi dans la ferme intention de sauver celle qui m'avait été révélée comme ma mère, rien ni personne ne m'arrêterai et d'ailleurs aucun soldats n'entravaient ma progression.

Rentrant brutalement dans la tente je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Xéna(Evil) et Hope qui avaient l'air de m'attendre.

- alors petite que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? demanda Xéna en buvant une rasade de vin

- tu le sais très bien! Je viens procéder à un échange! Gabrielle en vie et sans aucune blessure contre moi! M'exclamais-je

- et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter? Demanda t'elle plongeant son regard glacé dans le miens

- tu sais très bien que l'autre Xéna ne pourra rien me faire et tu pourras m'utiliser pour réaliser ton rêve! Expliquais-je

- je reconnais bien là ma mère dans ses yeux, elle est intelligente cette petite! Déclara Hope

- et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu tiendras ta promesse? Demanda à nouveau Xéna dubitative sur mon honneur.

- tu as ma parole! Lui répondis-je

- et qu'est-ce que ta parole, petite innocente! Répondit-elle sèchement

- très bien alors met moi à l'épreuve dit moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais si tu relâche Gabrielle! Concluais-je

un large sourire cynique dans son visage.

Je savais qu'à présent ce serais à Xéna(la gentille) de tout arranger après tous n'était-elle pas l'héroïne incroyable qui n'avait jamais été oublier même après autant de siècle après sa mort.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

POV Théa

mes pas rapide résonant au loin dans le long couloir de pierre, le bruit de ma cape frottant le sol, c'est comme ça que j'entrais dans mes appartements.

Me regardant brièvement dans un miroir, mes traits c'étaient considérablement affinés pendant ces 2 ans qui avait suivit mon échange, je n'étais plus cette jeune fille naïve , j'étais devenue la combattante la plus fidèle et la plus redoutable de ce chef de guerre j'avais à présent mon propre châteaux et ma propre armée.

Tous ce qui me précédait n'était que destruction et mort, Xéna m'avait entraîner à tuer et à haïr.

Mais je savais que Xéna ,Gabrielle et Calliope étaient toujours en vie combattant contre notre armée et ayant gagné plusieurs bataille contre d'autre puissant chef de guerre.

Hope entra sans prévenir dans la pièce émanant toute sa grâce féline.

- ma soeur! Ce soir Xéna te convie à un banquet et cette fois ce n'est pas la peine de prétexté un mal de tête, tu te dois de présenter tes respects à la plus grande conquérante que le monde ai jamais connu! Expliqua t'elle

- bien! J'y serais sans faute! Répondis-je

j'avais horreur de tous ces banquets stupide ou je devais assister mais je n'avais pas le choix, Xéna m'avait créer pour que je sois son héritière et je savais qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à me faire souffrir si elle savait que j'essayais de la berner.

Ce soir là je pénétrais donc dans la salle de fête, habillée d'une fine robe de soie rouge sang parfaitement décolletée , parée des plus beaux bijoux les cheveux attaché en chignon et maquillée légèrement.

Tous ces hommes de guerres qui me regardaient bavant sur ma beauté juvénile, je m'approchais du trône ou était assise Xéna et m'inclinait lui faisant mes respects.

- je suis heureuse que cette fois ta tête ne t'ai pas empêché d'assister à la fête! Dit-elle

- merci mère! Dis-je , Xéna exigeait que je l'appelle mère.

- je dois t'offrir un cadeaux qui je pense te comblera, ce matin une rose des fôrèt est venue avec son armée dans le but de me tuer, j'ai fait décapité tous ses soldats! Expliqua t'elle

- oh! Mère c'est trop aimable mais je ne pense pas qu'une tête sur un plateau soit très approprié pour une jeune femme comme moi! Dis-je

elle rit me lançant un regard comme à son habitude glacé

- mais qui te dit que ce n'est qu'une tête, je pense que c'est une de tes anciennes amies que je te livre là , fais-en ce que tu veux! Dit-elle faisant un geste de la main, 2 soldats arrivèrent traînant une femme, je reconnus immédiatement Calliope sous ce visage ensanglanté.

Je m'approchais levant son visage avec ma main pour longer mon regard dans le sien mais elle essaya de me mordre.

- mère vous disiez une rose des fôrèt et là je me retrouve face à une vipère des marais! Plaisantais-je

la salle rigolant à plein poumon, "bande de faux-cul" pensais-je , soldat amenez la dans ma chambre et attachez la solidement, mère je vous remercie de votre cadeaux je vais de suite m'amuser avec! M'exclamais-je , enfin un prétexte pour partir de ce banquet.

POV Calliope.

Après avoir bravé sans relâche les contrées , sachant que Théa était prisonnière probablement attachée dans un cachot, Xéna m'avait enseigné tous ce qu'elle savait.

J'arrivais donc dans la ville de Pecalhypo, là ou se trouvait le château de cette Xéna, je n'eu aucun mal à me faire passer pour une mendiante, lorsque je fus écartée par un soldat de l'escorte personnelle de Xéna.

Ce serait ma chance, je l'envoyais bouler plus loin d'un coup de pied me précipitant poignard en main pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cette époque de ténèbre instaurée par cette tyran et la à ma grande surprise je compris mon erreur, je m'étais droit précipité dans un piège car ce n'était pas la conquérante Xéna qui était dans ce carrosse c'était 2 cadavre dégoulinant encore de sang.

Je ressentis une douleur immense dans mon ventre avant de sombrer.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'eu l'immense surprise de me retrouver face à la conquérante elle même.

- Alors surprise? Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir aussi facilement! Dit-elle

- qu'à tu fais de Théa? Demandais-je

- Aaaah! Voilà ce qui est intéressant, tu vas la revoir ton amie si c'est cela que tu désires! S'écria t'elle ordonnant à 2 soldats de me battre.

Je délirais complètement, je ne voyais plus rien, mes yeux gonflés par les coups, ma lèvre éclatée, le sang me gâchais la vue, je sentis qu'on me traînais dans une pièce bourrée de personne qui s'était alliée à Xéna de peur d'être massacrée, je ne pouvais pas me tenir sur mes jambes tant elle me faisait souffrir.

Xéna était occupée à m'offrir probablement à l'un de ses soldats, elle se rassasierais de mon viol mais je ne perdais pas espoir, je retrouverais Théa quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Sentent 2 doigts chaud soulever mon menton je ne pus que l'attaqué avec tous ce qu'il me restais encore en usage pour le moment mes dents.

- mère vous disiez une rose des fôrèt et là je me retrouve face à une vipère des marais! c'était la voie d'une jeune femme qui avait dit cela, avais-je bien entendu, mère? Je ne pus le croire comment une femme telles que Xéna avait bien pu avoir une fille.

- soldat amenez la dans ma chambre et attachez la solidement, mère je vous remercie de votre cadeaux je vais de suite m'amuser avec! Avait-elle dit

qu'allais-je devenir? Probablement une marionnette sexuelle destinée à son mari pour espérer l'exciter assez pour faire l'amour à son épouse.

Je fus donc traîner dans le château, mes pieds sifflant sur le sol glacé, puis j'entendis une porte en bois grincer, le tissus chaud qui recouvrais le sol de la pièce et je fus attachée à une chaise.

Des pas résonnèrent jusqu'à ce que lentement la porte s'ouvre et se referme, cette femme venait jusqu'à moi.

Je l'entendais demander un baquet d'eau, sans doute pour me noyer, quelque minutes plus tard je sentis un linge humidifié se presser sur mes blessures.

- que t'as t'on fais? Demanda t'elle

je ne répondis pas, essayant de la voir, je ne pus qu'apercevoir brouiller que la femme paraissait jeune, les cheveux brun attaché en chignon et une robe rouge.

M'abandonnant à ses soins je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Qui était-elle? Comment une femme qui paraissait si douce était-elle devenue la fille de la redoutable conquérante toujours en vie?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

POV Théa

épongeant se plaies et espérant que ses arcades sourcilière dégonfle je la regardais dormir, passant mon doigt sur la cicatrice visible sur le haut de sa poitrine c'était moi-même qui lui avait recousu 2 ans plus tôt, mais pourquoi avait-elle commis la folie de venir ici?

Vraiment cette Calliope était la fille la plus butée que je n'avais jamais rencontré, déjà très belle avant son corp n'avais pas beaucoup changé mais que penserait-elle de moi? Je ne savais pourquoi mais cette question m'obsédait.

Avec les nombreux voyages que j'avais effectué avec Xéna j'avais appris beaucoup de chose sur moi même notamment mon élaboration de stratégie gagnante dont Xéna ne cessait de se régaler avec Hope mais aussi mes propres goûts j'avais honte de l'admettre mais être "la fille" de la conquérante la plus crains ne donne pas que des inconvénients tous ce que je demandais je l'avais dans la minutes même si c'était possible, Xéna ne m'avait pas que créer pour être un véritable monstre de bataille à son effigie elle m'avait permis de comprendre quelque chose qui finirait bien par causer un jour sa perte.

Je secouais légèrement ma tête chassant ces idées en voyant que Calliope se réveillait, les yeux moins gonflés, un choc atroce se lut dans son visage, apparemment elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

POV Calliope

sentant des doigts parcourir mon corp je me réveillais, j'avais déjà beaucoup moins mal, mes yeux avait dégonflé, il me fallut tous de même un certain temps avant que ma vue s'améliore et la je vis plonger dans mes yeux un regard à vous couper le souffle, un oeil bleu et un oeil vert.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, la fille que j'étais venue sauvé s'était alliée avec ce monstre.

- Théa? Demandais-je n'en croyant pas mes yeux, ce n'était pas possible que cette fille à l'air de gros bébé soit devenue cette magnifique femme au coeur pourtant si froid.

- tu te sens mieux? Demanda t'elle me souriant à peine

- c'est toi Théa? je...comment...? interrogeais-je complètement à côté de la plaque.

POV Gabrielle

cette nuit là je priais la lune étincelante, depuis que Théa c'étais échanger contre moi je ne dormais que très peu, si seulement j'avais pu la protéger, si j'avais été là pour elle...

Calliope s'était lancée à la recherche de Théa persuadée que celle-ci était emprisonnée et torturée dans le château de la conquérante, malgré toutes nos mise en garde rien n'avait pu l'arrêter visiblement elle était folle d'amour après Théa et ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule je reconnus immédiatement Xéna, caressant sa main et l'invitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Gabrielle, je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elles! Après tous c'est de Théa que tu parles, n'oublie pas qu'elle est ta fille et qu'elle est probablement aussi prompte à se mettre et ensuite à se sortir de danger comme son humble maman! Expliqua Xéna

Même si j'étais horriblement fâchée avec elle après la libération je n'avais pas pu le rester bien longtemps, j'aimais cette femme de tous mon être et j'avais confiance en elle, je savais sans aucun doute qu'elle réussirait à sauver une fois de plus la terre.

POV Théa

incapable toutes les 2 de prononcer un seul mot après ces retrouvailles catastrophique on se regardaient toutes les 2 dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre engagent une conversation.

Lorsque tout un coup un soldat entra, s'agenouilla pour parler.

- princesse, votre mère la conquérante vous réclame pour l'aider à mettre fin à une traîtrise! Dit-il

je me levais , je n'avais pas le choix il faudrait encore que je pose mon masque et que j'aille apporter le malheur dans une pauvre ville.

- j'arrive! Dis-je, mais veiller à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas d'ici sinon gare à vous! Conseillais-je lui envoyant le regard le plus menaçant que j'avais en réserve.

Galopant avec mon cheval noir, j'avais revêtu mon armure de combat, mon casque en acier noir en forme de tête de loup, mon plastron et ma cape couleur sang toujours la couleur du sang, je m'arrêtait à hauteur de ma mère, souriant en admirant la beauté des maison partie en fumée, à quelque pas un homme et sa femme agenouillé, je pus aisément reconnaître le conte de Maulphilopy, un royaume que nous avions fait suzerain pour ses nombreuses richesse notamment des mines de fer.

- regarde ma fille! Je vais te montrer comment châtier des traître! Reprit Xéna fouettant son cheval pour qu'il galope à toute vitesse vers ces 2 pauvres personnes, Xéna sortit son épée et après son passage il ne resta plus que 2 corps décapité au milieu de la plaine, elle chargea un soldat d'empaler les têtes pour montrer l'exemple.

- qu'on t'il fait? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir pourquoi ces personnes pourtant encore apprécier la veille venait de se faire tuer.

Xéna me regarda éclatant de rire

- rien! C'est le plus drôle! N'est-ce pas? C'était juste parce que j'avais besoin d'exemple! Répondit-elle le regard toujours cynique

Je rentrais quelque heures plus tard trouvant ma chambre dévastée, le corp du soldat inerte en plein milieu de ma pièce, je chargeais 2 soldats de venir retirer le corp pour le brûler et j'attendis, je savais qu'elle n'était pas sortie du château, je me retournais et la maîtrisais la forçant à me regarder dans ses yeux maintenant remplis de haine et de désespoir envers moi.

- je pensais que tu étais mon amie et tu nous as tous trahis! Dit-elle

- Calliope, je t'en prie arrête de crier ou tu risque d'avoir des ennuis, tais-toi et écoute moi attentivement! je n'ai pas eu le choix et tu le sais bien, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne m'en veuille pour tous ces massacres! D'ici ce soir tu devras toi aussi faire un choix! Soit devenir un soldat soit mourir !lui posant un ultimatum, je scellais mon discours avec un baisé qui paru la dégoûter au plus haut point, puis je l'assommait pour la faire transporter dans les cachots.

POV Calliope

je revenais péniblement à la réalité, l'impression que mon coeur battait dans ma tête, je me massait la nuque je n'eu pas le temps de dire ouf! Que je fus sortie de ma cellule par un garde et placée en rang d'oignon à côté d'autre détenu, Xéna (Evil) suivit de Théa passait en revue les personnes.

- trop petit! Disait Xéna et hop! Un coup de poignard, elle s'arrêta devant un homme gigantesque, tu as peur de moi? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire, la lèvre de cet homme tremblait, trop craintif! Dit-elle finalement avant de le tuer également.

- mère si vous les tuer tous! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille un garde corp personnelle! Déclara Théa

- ma fille! Si vous devez avoir un garde du corp je tiens absolument à ce que cette personne soit prète à mourir pour vous! Dit-elle

- moi je le suis! M'exclamais-je bien fort

- qui à dit ça montrez-vous? Demanda Xéna

je m'avançais donc, Xéna s'approcha de moi et me souris

- tiens! N'es-tu pas celle qui voulais me tuer? Comment puis-je avoir confiance en toi? Demanda t'elle

- parce que j'étais prête à mourir pour sauver Théa! Répondis-je

Xéna souris

- bien! Ma fille voici votre nouveau garde du corp mais ne vous amusez pas trop avec elle, je ne voudriez pas que vous y attachiez! Dit-elle

à ce moment là je ne savais dire si j'étais sauvée ou au contraire si j'étais morte.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre14:

POV Théa

- tu n'es vraiment qu'une gigantesque triple andouille! Criais-je

Calliope était debout dans ma chambre me regardant m'énervé avec la figure impassible.

- tu aurais-pu je sais pas moi, t'enfuir pourquoi es-tu restée? Demandais-je

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux posant une main sur mon épaule

- parce que je sais que tu souffres donc je te protégerais! Expliqua t'elle

je la regardais cachant ma surprise

- c'est vraiment une raison stupide! Déclarais-je en pouffant de rire, tiens mets ça! Plutôt, ce soir tu devras m'accompagner à la soirée, j'ai reçu une lettre de menace! Dis-je

- avec tous les crimes que tu as pu commettre ça peut se comprendre aisément que tu ai plus d'ennemis que d'amis! Me dit-elle

- écoute! Ne fais pas semblant de me connaître tu ferais une grossière erreur, si tu as le malheur de ne pas m'obéir je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer dans d'atroce souffrance! Maintenant laisse-moi! Déclarais-je en la poussant dehors.

POV Calliope

je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer dans d'atroce souffrance, c'était mot pour mot ce que Théa venait de me dire j'avais peine à croire que c'était la douce fille que j'avais rencontré il y a 2 ans, jamais je n'aurais du la laisser partir ce jour là, que lui était-elle arrivée pour qu'elle devienne à l'image de cette Xéna?

Je rentrais dans le placard qui me servait de chambre enfilant l'armure aux couleurs de la conquérante, une cape rouge, une armure avec jupette noir et des botte en cuir haute sans parler de l'armement un magnifique épée, ah! ça on pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas les chose à moitié.

J'attendais donc Théa à la sortie de la chambre et lorsqu'elle fut devant moi toute beauté dehors je fus totalement envoûte, elle portait une robe en soie de couleur or avec des perles brodée, ses cheveux long détaché retenu par un diadème, quel corp de rêve, si je ne me serait pas retenue...

Mais voyons à quoi pensais-je?

- princesse, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir manquée de respect! Dis-je, elle me regarda un regard doux

- ne t'en fais pas Calliope, je me suis laissée emporter! Expliqua t'elle

Nous entrâmes donc dans la salle de fête, la nourriture y était en abondance et trônant au milieu de la pièce Xéna et Hope, Théa et moi même avancions vers Xéna, assise bien à l'aise dans son trône, coupe à la main.

- mère! Déclara Théa en se baissant un tant sois peu

je me mis à genoux pour lui remettre mes respect, probablement la chose la plus dégoûtante à laquelle j'ai du faire face.

Xéna nous regardâmes levant un sourcil

- Ma fille, alors ton jouet t'amuse j'espère? Demanda t'elle

Théa rougit légèrement

- oui, mère, j'aime entendre sa voix lorsqu'elle crie mon prénom et me supplie de mettre fin à la pression! Expliqua t'elle

ce fut à mon tour de rougir.

Xéna prit un air satisfait, de cette réponse.

Théa et moi même étions occupée à parler, enfin à parler disons à se disputer.

- pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? Demandais-je

- simple c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre! Vas-y avoue que tu ne le souhaiterais pas sans doute! Dit-elle

là elle venait de me toucher en plein dans le mille j'allais répondre lorsqu'une jeune femme habillée haute en couleur vint nous rejoindre.

- Théa! Tu m'as manquée, il faudrait que nous terrorisions quelques villageois plus souvent! Déclara t'elle

Théa la prit dans ses bras

- Nymphéa! bien sûr, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à 'appeler et je viens tous de suite! Déclara t'elle, ta robe est superbe, puis elle se retourna vers moi avec un regard glacial, tu es toujours là toi! Va dont t'amuser ailleurs! Dit-elle en prenant cette fille rousse par la taille lui susurrant probablement quelque chose de doux à l'oreille

je bouillais à l'intérieur de la voir agir ainsi, en plus dès à présent j'avais une rivale à écarter au plus vite cette Nymphéa aussi séduisante soit-elle n'était pas une femme pour Théa tandis que moi j'étais...

-Jalouse? Murmura une voie dans mon oreille, je sursautais remarquant la présence de Xéna qui me regardait avec intérêt comme-ci j'étais un morceau de viande.

- euh! bien sûr que non majesté, je ne me permettrais pas de croire que je suis assez bien pour la princesse! Répondis-je

le sourire de Xéna s'approfondis comme son regard s'attardait sur la région de ma poitrine, une chance que j'avais mon armure et non un décolleté.

- pas assez-bien, je pense que tu sous estime tes capacités! Tu devrais venir me voir ce soir, je n'ai plus personne pour réchauffez mon lit! Je l'ai tué! Dit-elle s'éloignant

je n'en revenait pas Xéna la conquérante venait de me proposer un plan cul, je me retournais pour voir la pire chose qu'il m'était été donnée de voir, Théa occupée à embrasser avidement cette sal...!lorsque tout un coup je vis un poignard étincelé dans la manche de la fille, je volais littéralement à son secours poussant de toute mes forces la fille qui lança son poignard heureusement je fis tomber Théa et moi-même et le poignard fut arrêté en plein vol par Xéna qui le renvoya droit entre les 2 yeux de la fille.

- bravo! Jeune fille, la princesse vous doit une fière chandelle, j'espère qu'elle réussira à vous récompenser comme il se doit! Dit-elle

Lorsque la fête fut terminée je raccompagnais Théa dans ses appartements, elle avait sacrément bu et heureusement je la rattrapais et la remis sur ses pieds.

Elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux.

- pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda t'elle

- parce que ce monstre que tout le monde voit je sais qu'il n'exista pas, je sais que j'aurais toujours la jeune fille maladroite que j'ai connu! Expliquais-je

Théa ferma les yeux et s'approcha dangereusement de mes lèvres puis au moment ou nos lèvres allait se toucher, elle me poussa et vomis à mes pieds.

Je fis une tête grimaçante, ce n'était pas la récompense que j'attendais ...

POV Xéna

je regardais ma douce Gabrielle dormir, priant pour que bientôt tous s'arrête et qu'elle puisse retrouver Théa.

Caressant sa joue du bout de mes doigts, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et me sourit , un sourire plein de tendresse, dieu que j'aimais cette femme à la folie.

Je l'embrassait tendrement, j'aimais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- je t'aime tellement Gabrielle! Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

la réponse que j'obtenu m'excita au plus haut point , pour un seul de ses gémissements je me damnerais.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15:

Allongée sur la mince banquette en bois recouverte de paille poussiéreuse je regardais le plafond de ma chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas me sortir Théa de ma tête, sa robe son corp, mon sang avait bouillit lorsque je l'avais vue embrasser cette Nymphéa.

J'entendis qu'on approchait de ma "chambre" je regardais le sol voyant en effet une lumière au bas de ma porte, j'avançais doucement, j'entendais respirer puis comme si cette personne s'en allait, j'ouvris ma porte à ce moment là .

- Ah!Calliope! Je J...Théa était là visiblement surprise de me voir en face d'elle, elle rit nerveusement, je vais y aller! Dit-elle en se pressant, je la retint par le poignet et la forçait à rentrer, fermant la porte derrière moi .

- tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Demandais-je

- euh! Non en fait je me dégourdissais juste les jambe et ça m'a surpris de voir que tu étais réveillée! Répondis-t'elle, le coin de sa lèvre tremblait, de toute évidence elle me mentait.

- ah!bon tu te dégourdissais les jambes à cette heure avancée de la nuit? Et dans le dortoir des simples soldats? Demandais-je d'un air perplexe

- oui! Je suis la princesse de ce château je fais ce que je veux quand je veux! Répliqua t'elle

- tu sais ce que je crois princesse! Déclarais-je

- bien sûr que non que je ne sais pas! Je ne suis pas dans ta tête! Rétorqua t'elle

- je pense qu'en fait tu as envie de moi! Répondis-je

- hum! Tu te surestime là ma pauvre, je peux avoir toute les plus belle fille que je veux! Répondit-elle

c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose monter en moi, je la prenais par la taille et l'embrassais, dieu que ses lèvres étaient exquise comme les 2 premiers baisé il y a 2 ans de cela, je la poussais contre le mur et commençait mon expédition.

- Arrête Calliope! Dit-elle gémissante, mais c'était trop tard je ne pouvais plus me contrôler

j'arrachais sa robe de nuit caressant son corp.

- non!hurla t'elle me repoussant et me giflant et partant, "qu'ais-je fait?" me demandais-je tombant à genoux, je me sentais tellement coupable, si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté, mon dieux, non! Je refusais d'y penser et pourtant...

POV Théa:

je rentrais dans ma chambre refermant la porte derrière moi, la respiration saccadée, jamais je n'aurais du me rendre auprès d'elle je ne savais pas ce qui m'y avait poussé, mon corp encore tremblant, je me recouchais dans mes draps ne prenant pas la peine de me rhabiller.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, la passion de ce baiser, caressant mes lèvres encore humide avec mes doigts la scène repassait en boucle dans ma tête et mon coeur battait moi qui pensais ne plus avoir de coeur après ces 2 ans de massacres incessant le voilà qu'il se manifestait d'une bien étrange manière.

Mais comment allais-je encore pouvoir regarder Calliope dans les yeux.

Finalement je m'endormis, non sans crainte de me réveiller en face de Calliope honnêtement je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire.

Lorsque je me réveillais ce fut sur Hope que je tombais, ses yeux étaient toujours remplis d'une haine contre moi et même si elle me parlait je pouvais aisément sentir que si ma vie dépendait d'elle je serais déjà probablement morte.

Elle était occupée à manger les raisins de mon petit déjeuné.

- eh!bien Théa! Pourquoi la princesse est-elle nue dans son lit? Me demanda t'elle

j'avais complètement oublié ma nudité, je me cachais le haut du corp avec mes draps

- j'avais trop chaud et comme je suis toute seule dans ma chambre...commençais-je

- ne me prend pas pour une imbécile simple humaine! Je suis la fille du grand Dahak! déclara t'elle

- oui mais tu es aussi celle de Gabrielle comme moi! Répondis-je

- ne prononce pas ce nom! Tu es peut-être sa fille mais tu n'en a aucun souvenir! Pour elle tu n'es qu'une étrangère! Déclara t'elle, et ne crois pas que tu seras longtemps la princesse chérie à sa môman, dès que Xéna obtiendra ce qu'elle veut tu finira démembrée! Et je me ferais un plaisir de te regarder mourir à petit feu!

elle aimait faire souffrir les gens c'était sa grande spécialité.

POV Gabrielle

Xéna et moi même avions finalement trouvé le moyen de venir à bout de l'autre Xéna, il fallait qu'on trouve l'épée de la révélation, selon la légende elle aurait appartenu à apollon lui même et aurait de grand pouvoir de destruction contre les ténèbres, cependant il faudrait qu'on la retrouve avant le camps adverse.

Une fois de plus nous partîmes à l'aventure, nous savions cependant que Evil Xéna ne nous laisserait pas faire , nous devrions probablement faire face à son champion, un soldat aussi douée au combat qu'elle nous ne l'avons jamais vu mais certain villageois qui on réussit à s'échapper vivant d'une des attaque menée par le "loup noir" nous ont raconté que dès que quelqu'un croisait son regard il voyait sa mort dans les yeux de ce soldat.

Chaque nuit je priais pour revoir en vie Théa, lui dire ce que je ressentais tous ce que je ne me rappelais plus lui avoir dit un jour.

POV Evil Xéna

j'aimais toujours autant me réveiller le matin avec les supplications des prisonnier que l'on torturait dans ma chambre exprès pour que je me lève du bon pied et j'aimais encore plus regarder mon reflet dans la lame ensanglantée de mon épée fraîchement plantée dans le prisonnier.

Mes espions me rapportèrent que Xéna et Gabrielle chevauchait vers l'ancien temple divin du ciel, je compris tous de suite ce qu'elle voudrait faire, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'envoyer ma plus belle création le loup noir.

On peu dire que je m'étais donné du mal pour façonner son esprit à la guerre, enfin surtout à la victoire, mon lus beaux chef-d'oeuvre, mieux que Callisto .

Le problème c'est qu'il me fallait quelque chose qui me servirait de monnaie d'échange bien que son éducation ai été particulièrement longue et éreintant et malgré ses nombreuse preuves d'allégeance ,je savais qu'il ne fallait lui donner aucune chance de pouvoir me trahir .

Hope arriva félinement dans ma chambre, ha! Si je pouvais lui couper la langue avec mon épée à celle-là, entre nous ce n'était que de la haine.

- Je sais à quoi vous penser et j'ai une idée brillante! Dit-elle s'asseyant sur mes genoux comme un enfant

- vas-y dit moi je t'écoute! Répondis-je

elle pourrait peut-être m'être utile après tous.

- je connais la faiblesse du loup noir! Comme la plupart des humains c'est l'amour! Dit-elle

un regard complice entre nous, et des rire sonore résonnèrent dans les couloir principaux du château.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

POV Le loup noir 

j'avais été envoyée par Xéna en personne pour une mission au temple du soleil un lieu ou autrefois l'on vénérait le dieux Apollon, ma mission était de ramener vivante 2 femmes et ce qu'elles cherchaient.

Xéna avait tous de suite su comment me convaincre, je me maudit d'être un jour tombée amoureuse de cette splendide femme, au cheveux blond foncé long ondulé, de m'être perdu dans ses yeux bleu océan d'avoir tous de suite mémoriser son odeur fruitée et la douceur de sa peau de couleur pèche.

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallut que je croise la route de cette femme, et surtout comme Xéna l'avait su, je devinais aisément que cette brillante idée était née au départ de la bouche d'Hope cette femme avait totalement oublié d'être idiote elle était un savant cocktail d'ingéniosité, de cruauté et de folie.

Chevauchant à toute allure, dans ces forets qui autrefois m'avait nourri et recueilli.

POV Gabrielle

Allumant le feu, j'eu le temps de me relever pour voir l'immonde bête morte que Xéna m'agitait sous le nez.

Un espèce de cochon croisé avec un écureuil.

- mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je

- ah! ça je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on va bien manger ce soir! Dit-elle

les réponses ce n'était pas le fort de Xéna

- et comment sais-tu si c'est comestible? Interrogeais-je

- simple, ça à des poils, c'est facile à attraper et à tuer donc à mon avis les prédateurs les mange et donc nous aussi on peux le manger sans problème! Argumenta t'elle

et donc nous fit cuire cette bête qui se révéla au final être délicieuse.

- c'est fin et goutu au palais ! Dis-je, puis je me retournais sur Xéna qui mangeait sans vraiment savourer.

Puis elle prit un os pour se curer les dents il était clair que la poésie et elle ça faisait 2.

POV Xéna

Alors que je me reposais de cette longue journée de marche, j'entendis la voix de Gabrielle, et voilà encore une question à laquelle je me devais de trouver une explication.

- Xéna est-ce que tu penses que Calliope va bien? Et qu'elle à retrouvé Théa? Demanda t'elle

- mais oui! Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt tu finiras par retrouver ta fille et ta future belle-fille! Expliquais-je , en fait je n'en avais aucune idée mais je voulais à tous pris éviter que Gabrielle finisse en larmes je détestais au plus haut point lorsque son visage prenait cet air triste.

- comment es-tu si sûre que Calliope sera ma belle fille? Demanda t'elle

- oh! Je sais pas j'ai dit ça comme ça! Bonne nuit maintenant! Déclarais-je me tournant

pensez-vous que Gabrielle aurais cessé ces questions? Si oui c'est mal la connaître cette fille veux toujours tous savoir un vrai moulin à parole la prochaine fois je réfléchirais avant d'émettre des idées sur les relations future entre Théa et Calliope.

- Xéna, je sais que tu sais pourquoi tu dis ça mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche avant! Souhaita t'elle.

Je me retournais finalement quelques minutes plus tard après avoir concocté une réponse des plus génial qui lui fermerait le bec pour que je puisse dormir en paix et là je vis une Gabrielle dormante à point fermé, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ma merveilleuse réplique me tint éveillée toute la nuit.

C'est beau l'amour!

Je la tirais donc vers moi, lui caressant les cheveux qui embaumais les fleurs remontant la couverture ses les épaules pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et embrassant doucement le haut de sa tête.

POV le loup noir

Enfin j'arrivais au temple après m'être rassasié grâce à un étrange petit rongeur et avoir passé une nuit à écouter les bruit de la fôrèt c'est que je n'étais plus habituée au manque de confort car au château j'avais une chambre des plus douillette, Xéna savait récompenser ses fidèle soldat.

Je me dirigeait donc vers le temple pour lui rapporter ce qu'elle m'avait demandé afin de sauver cette stupide femme pour qui je ressentais de l'attirance et peut-être plus .

Mais ce que je ne me doutais pas c'était que mes adversaires étaient d'incroyable pisteur, ils avaient remarqué ma présence ou l'avait -il deviné en tous cas je n'eu que le réflexe de me baiser et de sauter de la selle de mon cheval pour éviter le coup d'épée, puis là je vis une petite femme blonde foncer sur moi avec un bâton c'était Gabrielle j'en était sûre à présent, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Xéna me maintinrent au sol me faisant ce fameux pinch, je perdais ma respiration, je me sentais mourir.

- parle qui es-tu et qui t'envoie? Demanda Xéna me cognant contre le sol , dans 30 seconde tu es mort.

Tous ce que je pus dire sentant mes forces m'abandonner ce fut.

-Maman! En pointant mon bras vers Gabrielle

Gabrielle s'approcha en vitesse, me dépinchanisa (oui un nouveau verbe) et enleva mon casque révélant mes longs cheveux brun.

Xéna et Gabrielle parut à leur tour surprise de me voir, pas autant que moi à vrai dire.

- Théa, oh! Ma chérie c'est bien toi! Dit-elle me serrant dans ses bras

je toussais essayant de reprendre mon souffle, qu'allais-je faire? Que je choisissent l'un ou l'autre il y avait des morts des deux côtés.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

POV Théa

nous étions là à toute nous regarder sans sourcilier il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu savoir sur Gabrielle, sur ce qui c'était passé mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche, ce fut finalement Xéna qui brisa la glace.

- Alors c'est toi le champion de la conquérante? Demanda t'elle

- ... je ne savais pas quoi répondre n'étais-ce pas assez évident pour elle de me voir en armure

- voyons Xéna! Je sais ce que tu pense et je suis sûre que Théa n'a pas eu le choix! N'est-ce pas? Demanda t'elle l'espoir dans ses yeux

en fait si j'avais eu le choix, soit coopérer et devenir un monstre soit être prisonnière à vie avec des torture tous les jours et j'ai choisis la première option plus par peur qu'autre chose en fait.

- Gabrielle! Ton amour t'aveugle, tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle nous à toute trahie! Déclara Xéna

- et Xéna c'est de ma fille que tu parles c'est mon enfant et je ne laisserais personne la rabaisser! Répondit-elle

Ma fille, mon enfant! Comment pouvait-elle dire cela alors que je venais pour les livrer à l'ennemi, comment pouvait-elle le dire avec autant d'amour dans son regard alors que je ne me rappelais de rien, tout m'avait été enlevé ce jour là ou j'ai rejoins Evil Xéna, mon existence, ma famille et Xéna avait fait en sorte de m'enlever ma dignité.

Flash back (le jour ou elle rejoint Xéna)

- demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais! Avais-je dit

Xéna me regarda alors avec un regard calculateur, elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans la tente des esclaves, elle choisit un vieil homme qui ne lui avait rien fait .

Me tendit son épée et se baissa pour atteindre mon oreille.

- maintenant tue-le

je me rappelle encore le regard de terreur que j'apercevais dans le regard de ce petit vieux, le sang giclé sur mes habits et le rire sonore de Xéna.

Retour au présent.

- non! Gabrielle! Elle à raison, je vous ai trahis et j'ai l'ordre de vous ramener à Evil Xéna, avec ce que vous avez trouvé! Expliquais-je

- Théa! Non! Ce n'est pas possible, tu étais si innocente qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? Demanda t'elle secouant mes épaules.

- assez! Criais-je la poussant un peu plus loin, Xéna me regarda furieuse que j'ai pu vouloir blesser Gabrielle.

- tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à elle traîtresse! Déclara t'elle en se lançant sur moi.

POV Calliope.

Attachée dans les cachots je ne pouvais qu'écouter Xéna et Hope jouissant de leur future victoire sur Xéna, Gabrielle et Théa.

J'espérais bien que Théa soit assez intelligente pour ne pas revenir ici, pitié faites qu'elle ne m'aime pas! Je préférais mourir plutôt que de la voir mourir.

Mais mon souhait ne couru pas jusqu'au oreilles des dieux car le lendemain je fus amenée à la salle du trône, Théa se trouvais là ainsi que Xéna et Gabrielle

Evil Xéna était heureuse je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression dont je ne la croyais incapable d' éprouver

- bravo! Ma chérie! Tu es excellente, tu peux reprendre ton amie, maintenant je vais enfin battre le monde! S'exclama t'elle levant sa nouvelle épée au ciel et riant de plus belle.

Je fus libérée, Théa me tomba dans les bras de joie.

- je suis désolé! Me dit-elle, puis je vis Evil Xéna arrivée sur nous pointant son arme je n'eu que le temps de me tourner pour prendre le coup d'épée à sa place et m'effondrer, j'avais du mal à respirer du sang remontait dans ma bouche, Théa me prit dans ses bras me berçant.

- je t'aime! Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- tais-toi! Idiote! Tous va bien se passer! Me rassura t'elle

mais je savais que j'allais mourir, mes forces m'abandonnais et finalement toute ma vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce que je voies une lueur douce m'envelopper, là je sus que je venais de rendre mon dernier souffle.

POV Théa

Les mains ruisselant de sang, le visage dévasté par les larmes je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui s'était passé et maintenant je tenais le corp sans vie de Calliope, la secouant pour qu'elle revienne.

- Je t'en prie! Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! M'eccrais-je abatant mes poings sur son corp.

- laisse-là partir! Elle à assez souffert comme-ça! s'exclama Xéna (la gentille)

puis je compris, tous mes espoirs avait toujours été évincé à cause de cette Evil Xéna, la colère me monta , je me levait me jetant sur elle avec mon épée.

Le combat était rude, nous nous tournions autour comme deux scorpions en plein combat, se regardant dans les yeux.

- maintenant! criais-je

automatiquement Gabrielle et Xéna se détachèrent, Evil Xéna paru surprise.

- tu as donc trahis les 2 camps! S'exclama t'elle

- ne connais tu pas le proverbe qui dit " si tu veux trahir tes ennemis il te faudra d'abord trahir tes amis!" déclarais-je

- j'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverais à la seconde ou tu t'es bravement rendue contre ta chère maman chérie! Et comme je vois ta brave mère ne t'as pas légué que sa beauté elle t'a aussi fait don de son irritante langue de mademoiselle je sais tous! Répliqua Evil Xéna.

Soudain Evil Xéna tomba à son tour sur le sol suivit de Xéna,qui regarda une dernière fois Gabrielle.

- je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger! Déclara t'elle dans un dernier et unique souffle,

et Hope apparu debout léchant sa dague ensanglantée.

- ça ma chère petite Xéna c'est parce que je t'ai toujours détestée même avant ma naissance et parce que tu m'as toujours emmerdé avec tes grands airs! S'exclama Hope jetant un coup de pied dans le cadavre de Evil Xéna.

- Hope tu...? commença Gabrielle

- tais-toi! Espèce de stupide humaine! Tu aurais du me tuer lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé! Dit-elle avant de s'esclaffer

- depuis le début tu nous mène toute en bâteaux pour arriver à tes fins? Demanda Xéna prenant son épée prête à combattre.

- oui! C'est un peu ça, si tous ça est arrivé c'est simplement dans le but de faire venir mon père Dahak sur cette terre le reste n'était qu'un amusement, c'est moi qui ai provoqué tous cela! Je me régale encore de tes pleurs de petit enfant lorsque je t'ai tué! Dit-elle en me regardant.

Gabrielle lui sauta dessus, un de ses saï sous la gorge.

- je te déteste! Déclara t'elle

un énorme trou enflammé commença à se former là ou nous étions.

- oui c'est ça maman tu m'as toujours détesté! J'ai tué ton enfant et si tu ne le fais pas je recommencerais et je reviendrais hanter toutes tes incarnations je rendrais ta vie impossible! Reprit Hope.

Je prenais l'épée d'Apollon des mains du cadavre d'Evil Xéna.

- maman! Je t'en prie! Arrête, c'est ta soif de vengeance qui fais que ce trou s'agrandit! Hurlais-je

mais ce trou enflammé ne s'arrêtait pas de grandir, je ne savais pas comment faire pour que Gabrielle arrête de vouloir venger tous le mal qu'Hope lui à fait.

Tout était devenu difficile, le ciel était devenu sombre, le château commençait à se faire aspirer pierre par pierre par cet immense trou enflammé...

Est-ce que finalement tout n'était que supercherie depuis le début.

Gabrielle pleurait tenant le couteau sous la gorge de Hope

- non! Je ne veux pas te tuer! Dit-elle retirant lentement de la gorge d'Hope le couteau, Hope la regarda.

- très bien! Maman alors je vais te rendre tous tes souvenirs les plus douloureux! S'exclama t'elle

nous faisant tous plonger dans nos ancien souvenirs ceux que ni Gabrielle ni moi ne nous souvenions.

POV Gabrielle

je me rappelais enfin, ces moments heureux passé avec ma petite fille Theia, je l'aime tant.

C'était une journée chaude, la brise légère soulevaient mes cheveux dorés pendant que je cousais une petite robe, soudain 2 petites mains se posèrent sur mes genoux je levais les yeux rencontrant les grand yeux innocent et plein de joie de ma petite fille, un regard qui m'avais toujours subjuguée non pas parce qu'elle avait un oeil bleu et un oeil vert mais parce que lorsque je me noyais dans ses yeux j'oubliais alors tous mes malheurs passés.

- maman! Je peux aller te cueillir des fleurs près de la fôrèt? Demanda Théa avec un sourire retirant de sa petite main les mèches brune de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- très bien ma puce mais ne t'éloigne pas trop! Acceptais-je en lui embrassant le front, j'entendais encore ses rires d'enfant tendit que je la regardais s'éloigner en sautillant.

POV Théa

Hope nous avais emmené dans nos souvenirs, je semblais si heureuse, j'étais si petite et si innocente comment avais-je pu devenir le monstre que j'étais à présent?

Je regardais Gabrielle à côtés de moi sourire en se rappelant de cette scène.

POV Gabrielle

Hope s'approcha de nous et nous dirent.

- et maintenant voyons la scène de mon point de vue, surtout n'en perdez pas une miette! s'exclama t'elle

Nous nous retrouvions alors dans la fôrèt, ma petite Theia était occupée à cueillir des fleurs et à chantonner gaiement lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit devant elle.

Elle s'arrêta lâchant ses fleurs.

- bonjour petite soeur! Déclara Hope

- je n'ai pas de soeur et ma maman m'as dit de jamais parler à une étrangère! Déclara Theia en partant.

Hope sourit, je vis qu'elle sortait son couteau et qu'elle tirait ma douce petite fille de 4 ans par les cheveux.

- bien sûr ta maman ne t'as jamais parlé de moi! Dit-elle

à présent Theia pleurait, elle avait mal.

- j'ai peur laisse-moi! Dit-elle en pleurant

- mais ne t'en fais pas petite, on va laisser un joli souvenir à ta maman, elle ne l'oubliera jamais! S'exclama Hope collant Theia à un arbre et lui tranchant la gorge, la petite s'écroula sur ses fleurs.

POV Théa

je regardais Gabrielle à mes côtés s'effondrée sur le sol, pleurant ses douloureux souvenir retrouvé et moi je commençais à doucement disparaître, c'était donc ça ma fameuse destinée voir continuellement ma mère souffrir.

Je me sentais faible, je tombais sur le sol comme pétrifiée je regardais Gabrielle qui paraissait être folle un désir de vengeance dans son regard et puis elle regarda Hope toujours souriante la tuant d'un coup de couteau en plein dans le coeur.

- merci maman! C'est la seule chose de bien que tu as fais pour moi! Déclara Hope mourant à son tour, son corps se matérialisa en énorme cocon .

- maman! appelais-je, je devenais de plus en plus faible, mon corp devenait de plus en plus transparent c'était comme se sentir mourir une 2ème fois.

Gabrielle vint à mes côtés, elle essaya de prendre ma main mais elle passa à travers, ses larmes chaude tombait sur le sol me transperçant.

Puis le cocon commença à s'ouvrir en fumée, ce fut un démon gris, les yeux rouge, de grande griffe et des cornes partout qui s'en échappa.

- enfin je suis liiiibbbre! Cria t'il une voie atroce, Gabrielle se tint les oreilles ensuite je ne pu que voir un mince filet de sang qui s'en échappait, cette voix venait de la rendre sourde, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la préoccupée.

Elle pleurait se rappelant de tous ces mauvais souvenir, c'est là que je vis que le trou enflammé était toujours ouvert, j'eu soudain une idée.

Je ramassais l'épée d'apollon tombée à côté de moi lorsque je m'étais effondrée et je me relevais, qu'avais-je bien à perdre? j'étais morte, je regardais ma mère lui souriant pour la rassuré et je fonçais tous droit sur ce monstre avant de l'entraîner dans le trou de néant.

Puis je me sentis très bien, comme si j'étais retenue par quelqu'un et je vis Calliope qui me tenait dans ses bras me souriant.

- Calliope! Je t'aime! Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Une douce voie nous enveloppant.

- jeune fille! Tu as fais preuve de courage, nous te faisons cadeaux d'un souhait, un seul.

- et je sais ce que je vais demander! Déclarais-je en souriant je me sentais bien à présent, je savais qui j'avais été, qui j'étais et qui je serais...


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue:

POV Calliope

j'étais hors de ma hutte faisant les cents pas, et m'inquiétant de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, et si ça n'allais pas comme prévu, je suais à grosse goutte me faisant toute une scène de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur, les tambour battant n'arrangeait rien à mon angoisse.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir je rentrais dans la hutte regardant ce qui se passais.

- qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Demandais-je, Xéna se retourna avec un regard glacé.

- attendre! Calliope! Dit-elle

POV Xéna

Alors que Gabrielle et moi étions à l'auberge profitant d'un bon repas offert par l'aubergiste, une jeune femme entra subitement fonçant sur nous en sautant sur les tables pour avoir accès plus facilement.

- vite Xéna c'est le moment Théa à besoin de toi! Vite dépêche! Déclara t'elle complètement affolée, elle descendit de la table.

- calme-toi Calliope! On n'y va n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je en regardant à la place de Gabrielle qui était à présent vide me retournant je la vis attendre dans la porte d'entrée.

- allez il faut se dépêche! Dit-elle

De toute évidence je n'étais entourée que de femme pressée.

Au village nouvellement reconstruis des amazones , les tambours battaient pleinement, les femmes dansant nue autour du feu chantant les gloires et les louanges de leur 2 reines et cela continuerait toute la nuit.

Je me retournais vers Calliope.

- Calliope! Il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes, tu es stressée et ça ne fera qu'effrayé Théa! Dis-je

- très bien me dit-elle

Gabrielle posant sa main sur son épaule

- ne t'en fais pas tous se passera bien.

POV Théa

Ce matin là nous assistions à la dernière fête de bienvenue, Calliope et moi nous étions marié et nous étions devenue les reines du nouveau village amazone qu'on avait reconstruis petit à petit.

Dernièrement j'étais devenue particulièrement ronde attendant une bonne surprise pour bientôt, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me déplacé et alors que je me levais en pleine nuit comme toujours pour satisfaire une envie gourmande je sentis une inondation mouillant toute mes jambes, je regardais prostrée voyant une énorme flaque à mes pieds.

- Calliope! Vite!va chercher maman! Vite dépêche toi ça y est! Criais-je

Calliope se leva d'un bond, se rhabillant en 4 ème vitesse, elle n'eu que le temps de me donner une léger baiser avant de partir au galop.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, c'est alors que la chamane du village arrivait secouant un truck et priant dans une langue que je connaissais pas, heureusement Xéna et Gabrielle arrivèrent bien vite, elles étaient venue voir si tout allait bien la veille.

-allez chanter ailleurs! Ouste! Déclara Xéna

Ensuite elle vint près de moi, m'écartant les jambes, Gabrielle me tenait la main et caressait mon front.

- ah! oui! Théa cette fois-ci c'est la dernière ligne droite! Déclara t'elle

- allez pousse! Encouragea t'elle

j'aurais tous donner à ce moment là pour être insensible à la douleur, ou bien pour que la péridurale aie déjà été inventée ici!, je poussais sentent quelque chose s'engager dans mon bassin.

- continue Théa je vois le dessus de sa tête! Déclara t'elle

puis je poussais encore une fois de toute mes forces et enfin un cri de bébé retentit.

- félicitation Théa, c'est une petite fille! Déclara Xéna coupant le cordon, Gabrielle la prit la regardant.

- Xéna! J'ai encore mal! Criais-je

- ce n'est pas possible! S'exclama t'elle

mais je sentais vraiment que je devais encore pousser.

- il y en à un autre! Déclara t'elle surprise, puis elle dit, celui-là est encore dans sa poche! Elle sortit et déchira la poche révélant un autre petit bébé.

Calliope elle tenait déjà ma première née.

- et voici ta seconde fille, elle est née dans sa poche c'est signe de chance! Dit-elle souriant, elle avait également de la sueur c'est qu'un accouchement comme ça c'est fatiguant.

Moi en tous cas je n'en pouvais plus, je regardais Calliope et Gabrielle tenant mes 2 petites filles les berçants lorsqu'une contraction très douloureuse me prit d surprise, serrant les couvertures et criant.

Gabrielle,Calliope et Xéna se regardèrent, puis Xéna revint à sa place regarda et regarda toute blanche.

- par tous les dieux il y en à un autre encore! S'exclama t'elle

la douleur me tordait, j'étais fatiguée et toutes mes forces était épuisée.

- Théa, je vais faire une césarienne! Dit-elle, je la vis sortir son couteau et là je me sentais comme nauséeuse, elle me dit de me concentrer sur la flamme de la bougie posée à côté de moi mais même en me concentrant de toute mes forces je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur lorsque son couteau entama la chair de mon ventre.

Puis enfin un autre cris de bébé emplis mes oreilles une troisième fois.

- celui-ci est un petit garçon! Dit-elle me le posant sur le ventre.

Je ne sentis rien du tous lorsqu'elle prit soin de me recoudre, je regardais mon fils et mes 2 filles.

Mes bébés étaient tous petits.

- maintenant il va falloir leur trouver des prénoms! Dit Xéna berçant mon petit garçon, moi j'étais un peu comateuse du fait que j'étais épuisée.

- je sais déjà comment je veux les appeler, Hope, Eve et Solan! Déclarais-je en m'endormant.

Mon souhait venait de s'exhausser.

J'avais demander que tous les espoirs perdu soit rendu à leur famille...

POV Evil Xéna

prisonnière dans les ténèbres depuis ma mort je jurais vengeance, un jour je les retrouverais et le sang que je verserais sur mes mains seront le leur, je les tuerais les uns après les autres après les avoir torturé...

Cette belle perspective me fit rire.

POV Gabrielle

- et c'est comme ça que se termina l'histoire de Xéna, Gabrielle,Calliope et Théa, elles avaient trouvés ce qu'elles avaient toujours cherché, l'amour et l'espoir une famille bien à elle! Dis-je en refermant le rouleau.

Xéna qui était assise plus loin avec le petit Solan sur ses genoux le regarda puis rigola.

- je pense qu'on l'à perdu en plein milieu! Dit-elle souriant, le petit garçon du haut de ses 5 ans avait les cheveux court brun tenu par un bandeau.

Assise sur les sol 2 petites filles me regardaient suppliante.

- allez encore une grand-mère! Demanda la petite fille blondinette Hope

- pas ce soir ma chérie, il est tard et vous devez aller dormir maintenant! Reprit Théa en soulevant Hope du sol, la petite Eve leva ses yeux myosotis sur moi.

- en tous cas moi! Grand mère je veux être comme Xéna quand je serais grande! S'exclama t'elle prenant un air sérieux et courageux.

Je lui caressait ses cheveux ébènes.

- mais je n'en doute pas ma puce! Répondis-je

Une fois les trois petits bambin couché, je regardais les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, remerciant l'astre scintillant qui éclairait de toute sa pureté le village lorsqu'une main doucement m'enlacer par derrière, un délicat baisé posé dans mon cou me fit frissonner.

- allez ma chérie! Il faut que nous dormions, demain nous repartons, j'ai reçu un message d'un villageois qui nous appelait à l'aide! Encore une aventure que ma petite barde préférée réussira à raconter à ses chers petits! Expliqua t'elle

Rien ne pouvait entraver la soif d'aventure de nos chers héroïnes, et Xéna continua à se battre pour le bien, son épée défendant les opprimés, son coeur courageux ne cessant jamais d'espérer encore et toujours qu'un jour la terre devienne une terre de paix...


End file.
